Every You, Every Me
by DMHP2014
Summary: *ON HOLD* Sucker love is something Draco lives by... That is, until he makes a bet to bed the new girl and make her fall in love with him. *DRAMIONE! EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT! AU!* - I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind. Sucker love I always find, someone to bruise and leave behind.
1. A New Beginning

**A/N:** Hello beautiful readers, I'm back with another Dramione story. Yay! I wrote a Dramione one-shot a few months back (my first attempt with this pairing) and it went really well, so I thought I'd have another go. I'm not sure how long it's going to be but it's not a one-shot. I'm not going to be following original works with this story, so this will be completely **AU** \- please don't let this put you off! It's going to be a fun ride, I promise you! :D

 **WARNINGS:** As with all my stories, this story will contain bad language, drinking, possible drug use (I haven't decided yet), possible violence (I haven't decided yet) and it will most definitely contain  EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT!

 **FACT:** I came up with the idea for this story after watching 'Cruel Intentions (1999)' and listening to 'Every You, Every Me by Placebo' - this is also where I got the name for this story -  (please listen to this song before and perhaps during reading as it's the theme for the whole story). You will definitely get a _'Cruel Intentions'_ vibe whilst reading but I intend to make it my own.

 **SIDE NOTE:** Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is an all girls school in this story - I'm going with the movies instead of the books in this instance.

 **Disclaimer: ** I own nothing, except the plot of this story. Special thanks to; J.K Rowling for letting me borrow her characters and world, everyone involved in the making of 'Cruel Intentions' for giving me some wicked idea's and Placebo for the most perfect song everrrrr! Beaucoup d'amour!

 **Sucker love means** using people for sex until you get bored with them. It's the complete opposite of relationships and **love**. " **Sucker love** I always find, someone to bruise and leave behind". **Sucker's** **dream** **means** that the person was tricked/sucked into believing that they were in **love**.

* * *

 ** _~ Every You, Every Me by DMHP2014 ~_**

 ** _Chapter 1 - A New_** ** _Beginning_**

* * *

Hermione stared out of the window taking in the stunning view of the majestic gardens and it's fountains before leveling her gaze on the vast mountains beyond. It looked so serene and so peaceful. She was really going to miss this place.

She focused on her muted reflection in the window pane, running her hands over the invisible creases in her light blue silk uniform before bringing her hands up to fuss over the position of her hat. She had her hair pulled to one side in a loose ponytail, her curls cascading down her left side, all the way to her waist.

"'Ermione?"

Hermione turned to look up at her Headmistress, Madame Maxime.

"Are you ready to go?" Madame Maxime asked in her thick accent.

Hermione took a deep steadying breath as she took hold of the handle on her giant chest, that was filled to the brim with all her belongings.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered, with a sad sigh.

"Don't look so sad, you will be fine," Madame Maxime soothed. "And don't worry I'm sure your friends will be writing to you every chance they get."

Hermione nodded, swallowing thickly, as she felt her nerves begin to knot and jumble together in her stomach.

"Now take this," Madame Maxine handed her a silver spoon. "The _Portkey_ will activate any second now."

Hermione took it, gripping it tightly in her hand. "Thank you Madame Maxine... for everything."

The Head Mistress smiled. "You're welcome, enjoy your new school, I know you will do great things there."

Suddenly, Hermione felt the peculiar sensation of being hooked somewhere behind the naval and she quickly turned her head to take one last longing look out of the window at the bright sunshine and magnificent views before she was being pulled away from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

* * *

Draco strolled out of the Slytherin common room, feeling wonderfully fresh and clean after his hot shower. He was intent on making it to breakfast on time this morning as he had been woken up at an ungodly hour for Quidditch practice and was now absolutely famished after his vigorous workout.

He had just cleared the top of the dungeon staircase when someone stepped out in front of him, blocking his path.

" _Draco_ ," was growled through gritted teeth.

The blond sighed internally before smiling and looking down into the irate face of Lavender Brown.

"Lavender, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Lavender narrowed her eyes at his cheerful tone. "Where were you last night?" she demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. "You were supposed to meet me outside the Prefects bathroom."

"Ah yes," Draco muttered regretfully. "I had an assignment that's due today and it took longer to finish than I expected -"

"That's bullshit! -" she exploded, causing several students nearby to turn and stare at them.

Draco pursed his lips as he tucked his hands inside his trouser pockets.

"- I checked the Library and you weren't there and I know for a fact that you weren't in the Slytherin common room or your dorm room, so don't even think about lying to me!" she ranted.

He raised an eyebrow at her - _How on earth could she possibly know that?_

Draco opened his mouth to speak but abruptly closed it as Lavender suddenly burst into tears.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" she wailed.

"What?" he scoffed, glancing around at all the eyes that were currently staring at him. "No, of course not," he pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back soothingly as he looked up towards the heavens.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his school jumper loudly. "There's rumors going around that you were with Helen Dawlish last night."

"That's... _Ridiculous_ ," Draco brushed it off as if he thought the whole thing was... well, ridiculous.

He narrowed his eyes at his mate Theo who walked past humping the air whilst guffawing loudly.

"Draco, tell me it isn't true?" she pleaded desperately. "Because if it is, I'll just... _die_!"

"It isn't true," he told her.

"Do you promise?" she asked, looking up at him through red rimmed eyes.

He gazed down at her, his silver eyes bright with sincerity. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

She let out a shaky breath before giving him a watery smile. "Oh, thank god," she sighed dramatically. "So, where were you last night then?" she asked without missing a beat.

"I was in one of the empty classrooms on the 7th floor, finishing my assignment, I couldn't get any peace and quiet in the dungeons so I went up there instead. I did plan to meet you outside the Prefects bathroom but time ran away with me."

"Oh," she muttered and then giggled as she wiped away a few stray tears. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's just when Parvati told me that Padma overheard Helen bragging about spending the night with you, I didn't know what to do or think. I was just so upset."

"Don't worry baby, you're the only girl for me," he stated and cupped her face in his hands, rubbing small circles on her cheek with his right thumb. "Let's just forget about it now, okay?" he breathed as he brought his lips down to hers, capturing them in a heat filled kiss.

She moaned softy when he tilted her head back and brushed his tongue against hers, swirling it expertly. After a few moments he broke away and she gazed up at him dazedly. "Will you meet me tonight?" she asked breathlessly.

"Absolutely."

She smiled dreamily.

"Lavender! Come on, we've got to go!" Parvati yelled from down the corridor.

"Coming!" she called out.

"I've got to go," she sighed regretfully, then leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "Same place, same time?" she asked as she backed away from him.

In answer he nodded, giving her a winning smile, which was all perfect pearly white teeth and dimples.

At the sight, Lavender literally melted on the spot.

She sighed happily, biting her bottom lip as she turned to jog towards Parvati.

The minute the two girls disappeared around the corner, Draco's smile disappeared, taking on a bored expression.

"Well that was close," came an amused voice.

Draco turned to see Pansy stepping out of an alcove, where she had clearly just been spying on the couple.

"You're lucky she's a dumb bitch, otherwise that would have ended badly for you... and your wallet. Finishing an assignment? Really?" she snorted like the concept was ludicrous.

Draco shrugged indifferently. "It worked, didn't it?"

"Just... But you should be more careful in future," she warned.

He let out an unconcerned puff of air, before looking her up and down.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't get _too_ cocky now."

Draco sneered. "I've got this," he assured her before taking on a thoughtful expression. "However, I do wonder who started the rumor about me spending the night with Dawlish?" he mused aloud. "Because it definitely wasn't Padma. She would have at least got her facts straight before opening her mouth - anyone who's anyone knows Helen Dawlish is a rug-muncher and seeing as I don't have a cunt she'd hardly be cavorting with me... although, if given some time, I'm sure I'd be able to coax her back on the cock."

Pansy rolled her eyes, seemingly uninterested in what he was saying as she brushed passed him towards the great hall but as she did so Draco whipped his hand out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him as he spun her around and pushed her flush against the wall.

He pressed his body firmly into hers as he trailed a finger down the side of her face and across her parted lips.

"Do _you_ have any idea who might have started the rumor?" he asked curiously, his minty breath tickling her face.

She sneered and he chuckled darkly.

"Because I think you do."

"You tricked me," she accused.

"I didn't trick you, I just fed you false information. It's not my fault you decided to spread it around the school. You should really get your facts straight in future," he smirked.

"Whatever, I know you were fucking someone last night. Who was it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to - well, you can do what you want, I don't much care," he trailed his finger down her neck now, running it over her fitted school shirt and between her full breast. "I didn't realize we were playing dirty this time round," he commented lightly, fully concentrated on his task at hand as he wiggled his finger into one of the gaps in between the buttons on her shirt.

"If you thought we weren't playing dirty then why did you tell me you were fucking Helen Dawlish last night, when clearly you weren't?" Pansy gritted out as she smacked his roaming finger away.

"Oh that wasn't playing dirty, I was simply testing you and you failed. Miserably, I might add."

She shrugged. "Well, what can I say, there's a lot at stake."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I have more to lose than you."

"No you don't. If I win, I get your broom but you can easily go out and buy another one. Yet if you win, you get something that I can never get back, something I will never be able to use against you again. My loss is far greater than yours."

"But I've broken this broom in, if I have to buy a new one it will take weeks to get it flying the way I want it to... I must admit though, you're right. Your loss is far greater," Draco smirked wickedly, bringing his finger up to her lips and inserting it in her mouth. "Suck it," he ordered huskily. "Go on," he encouraged. "Give me a little taster of what to expect if I win and I'll forget all about the rumor you started."

Pansy looked up into his grey eyes, staring at him long and hard, before she finally sucked his finger all the way into her mouth, her lips wrapping around his knuckle as she swirled her tongue around and around before dragging her teeth up the entire length and kissing the tip.

Draco gazed down at her, mouth slightly agape as the bell tower began to signal the end of breakfast.

The blond snapped his head in the direction of the great hall as hordes of students began to exit through the large doors.

"Fuck," he growled. "I missed breakfast."

Pansy smirked and pushed him away from her with a hard shove.

He scowled down at her. "Remember, you have three days to bed Longbottom and then fuck him off."

"Yes, and you have three days to get Brown to confess her love for you before you break her heart," she replied in a sad mocking tone.

Draco let out an amused puff of air. "It's pretty much a done deal. Your going to lose this one and it's going to be to my great _pleasure,"_ Draco practically purred. Then, in a crude gesture, he began to pump his first in front on his mouth whilst simultaneously pushing his tongue into his cheek.

Pansy narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "We'll see about that."

Draco laughed loudly as his strolled off in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Hermione landed gracefully in what was clearly an office.

"Miss Granger, welcome. You're right on time," came a stern voice.

Hermione turned towards the sound, bowing her head graciously.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, unfortunately Professor Dumbledore had some urgent business to attend to so he asked me to step in. Now if you would please follow me, we don't have much time, your first class is about to start."

"My first class?" Hermione asked taken aback. "But I'm not starting classes right away, am I?"

"Yes, why is there a problem, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked her brow puckered.

"It's just I don't have my new uniform yet," she looked down at her light blue Beauxbatons uniform, feeling horrified.

She couldn't walk around like _this_ , she would stick out like a sore thumb! Surly everyone would stare.

"You won't get your uniform until you have been sorted into a house and seeing as Professor Dumbledore will be away from the castle all day, you will have to wear your Beauxbatons uniform today," she informed Hermione in a no-nonsense manner. "You will be expected to go to Professor Dumbledore's office straight after dinner tonight, there you will be sorted and given your Hogwarts uniform. Your school tie will reflect your house."

Hermione gawked at the Professor for a brief moment before nodding her head quickly. After all, who was she to argue with a teacher?

"Good. Follow me," Professor McGonagall walked to the door of her office, holding it open as she waited for Hermione to catch up. "Leave your chest there, the house-elves will take it to your new dorm room later."

Hermione nodded and took a deep steadying breath as she ran her hands over the front of her uniform, then she exited the office, entering the corridors of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

As she walked through the corridors, Hermione greedily took in as much of Hogwarts castle as she could.

It was huge, bigger than the Chateau in France - even though the studentship was a lot smaller here at Hogwarts. She had to admit that the castle had quite a dark, eerie, feel about it but was certainly grand nonetheless. She supposed it was just because she was used to the light furnishings and brightness of the Chateau. Where as here everything was dark - the furniture, the stone walls, even the stain glassed windows and it didn't help that it was a dull and rainy day outside.

For the past week, Hermione had been reading _'Hogwarts: A History'_ in hopes of preparing herself for her new school. She had actually learnt quite a lot. However, she didn't think it was going to help her fit in anymore than if she hadn't read it but at least now she was eager to explore the castle and it's grounds, where as before she had just been completely dreading attending Hogwarts.

In all honesty she thought it was kind of pointless. She only had one year left of education, so why she couldn't just finish it off in France at Beauxbatons was beyond her. Her mother and father had opened up a new dental practice in Edinburgh and had decided to sell their home in France and move closer to the new business. Hermione had thought that the whole thing was great... that was until her parents had interfered and requested a transfer to Hogwarts for her last school year - apparently they liked the idea of her not being _too far away_ , which was ridiculous because with Magic you were never too far away - _from anywhere -_ but they were muggles and, rather unfortunately, were stuck in their ways. They had told her to look at it as an adventure and a way to meet new and different people but all Hermione could see was a whole lot of bother and stress, as now, not only did she have to make new friends and try to fit in, in this alien place, but she also had her N.E.W.T.s. coming up at the end of the year. She simply didn't have time for all _this_ , she needed all her concentration focused solely on her exams.

But alas, she was here now and there was no point in whinging about it anymore, after all she had done enough if that in the last few weeks.

"Your first class today will be Ancient Runes with Professor Babbling," Professor McGonagall suddenly spoke, pulling Hermione from her thoughts. "Here is your class schedule -" she handed Hermione a piece of parchment. "- I received your request to take up Alchemy but unfortunately there wasn't sufficient demand for the subject but your request for Arithmancy has been accepted.

Hermione was bummed about Alchemy but happy that she was able to secure Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as her electives. "Thank you, Professor McGonagall."

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see," Professor McGonagall said as a beautiful dark haired girl approached them, smiling sweetly.

Hermione glanced around at the handful of students that loitered in the corridor, openly staring at her like she was some foreign creature they'd never seen before.

"Off to class you lot," the dark haired girl ordered firmly. "You're going to be late."

The students mumbled as they disappeared into various classrooms. Professor McGonagall had a slight look of approval on her face.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall, I was told you wanted to see me?" the girl stopped in front of them, not paying Hermione one iota of attention.

"Yes, this here is Hermione Granger, she has just transferred here from Beauxbatons. Hermione, this is Hogwarts' Head Girl, Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy flicked her blue eyes to the curly haired girl in front of her, slowly taking in her light blue uniform and hat. "Hello Hermione, welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted charmingly enough before smiling brightly, but despite her cheery disposition, Hermione got a funny feeling about her, like something was off.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Pansy," she responded courteously but in her mind she was already beginning to not like the other girl - although she couldn't at that moment tell you why.

Hermione was like that, she mostly decided whether she liked someone based on first impressions, that way she didn't have anything clouding her judgement.

"Pansy, I would like you to help Hermione out this week - give her a tour of the castle, help her get to classes and the like, just until she finds her bearings."

"Certainly," Pansy smiled, like she'd enjoy nothing more. "Have you been sorted into a house yet?" she asked Hermione.

"No, I'm meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore after dinner tonight to be sorted and retrieve my new uniform."

"Excellent. Do you have a particular house in mind?"

"Um, no, not really," she admitted, although she was positive that she didn't want to be in Slytherin but obviously didn't say it out loud. She glanced down at Pansy green and silver tie, before quickly looking back up to her face.

The Slytherin girls mouth twitched knowingly.

"Right, you girls best be off, class has just started," McGonagall informed them. "Good luck Miss Granger, if you need anything at all, Pansy is more than capable to help."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Then Professor McGonagall disappeared, leaving the two girls alone on the third floor corridor.

* * *

"So which class do you have first?" Pansy asked as they approached the grand staircase.

"Ancient Runes," Hermione answered distractedly as she watched in fascination as the staircase in front of them detached itself and began to move.

"Well that's easy enough because so do I."

Once the staircase settled again, the girls ascended the stairs to the sixth floor as Pansy went over Hermione's class schedule, filing her in on all the Professors and what they were learning in each subject.

As it turned out they were in a few classes together.

"Your uniform is nice. I wish we had uniforms like that here at Hogwarts, ours are so dull and unoriginal," Pansy complained.

"This uniform is a bit of a pain though," Hermione admitted. "The silk creases easily so you're forever casting de-wrinkle charms and the hats don't stay put," as if proving a point Hermione's hat slid to the side, causing her to sigh. "See."

Pansy giggled. "Here, let me help."

The Slytherin girl pulled some bobby pins out of her pocket and raised her wand to spell them into Hermione's hair, effectively pinning the hat securely to her head.

"There, how does that feel?"

Hermione wiggled her head from side to side. "Perfect," she raised her brows in surprised when it didn't budge. "Thank you."

Suddenly she felt a small stab of sadness as she remember that her best friend Jasmine, at Beauxbatons, always used to be the one to fix her hat for her.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked, sensing Hermione's down turned mood.

"Yes, sorry, I was just thinking about..." she trailed off.

"This must be hard for you," Pansy began softly, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's arm. "Leaving your friends behind, moving to a new school and not knowing anyone... It's tough... But trust me when I say this, you will be fine. In a week or so you'll be all settled in and wondering why you were ever worried in the first place."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," Hermione smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Look, I'm sure you have heard some horrible rumors about house rivalry here at Hogwarts and probably some ghastly stories about my house, Slytherin. I can assure you that all that stuff is in the past, all those silly prejudices died when Harry Potter unwittingly killed _he-who-must-not-be-named_ when he was only a baby. I mean, we do have _a_ _bit_ of house rivalry but it's healthy and at the end of the day it's just fun and games, we all love each other really."

Hermione was surprised to hear this - she had actually been a little concerned when reading about how house rivalry had been positively dire in the past but was very glad to now learn that that wasn't the case anymore.

This time when Hermione smiled, it lit up her entire face.

Pansy actually didn't seem bad at all, she was actually really nice, and Hermione felt terrible about her initial misgivings.

"Tell me about Slytherin," Hermione asked her, intrigued.

Pansy smirked playfully. "Well, we have won the house cup four years in a row. Both head girl -" she indicated herself. "- and head boy are in Slytherin. Our Quidditch team is by far the best..."

The Slytherin girl continued to tell Hermione all about her house and their accomplishments over the years and by the time they reached the Ancient Runes classroom, Hermione was wishing fervently that she would be placed in Slytherin.

* * *

After an embarrassing introduction from Professor Babbling, which had Hermione flushing red, she was finally able to take a seat and she did so quickly by choosing the empty one next to Pansy at the back of the classroom.

She glanced around nervously as she noticed several students staring at her, most of them boys... _Boys._

Beauxbatons was an all girls school, so it was beyond weird to be schooling with the opposite sex. She could literally _smell them_ \- weird though that was - but she could. It was a deep earthy scent, that was practically invading her senses.

"Now if you could please copy down the Runes on the board," Professor Babbling began. "I'll give you fifteen minutes to try and decipher them before we go over them together."

As Hermione set to work copying down the Runes, she heard the classroom door open behind her as a small gust of cold air blew through the room, making her shiver before it closed quietly again with a click.

At first she didn't bother to look up, too engrossed in her task, but when her scalp began to prickle with a peculiar sensation like someone was watching her, she turned around.

The first thing Hermione noticed was a pair of silver/grey eyes, that were so light they literally looked as if they were glowing. She stared into them for what felt like long moments before her brain finally began to register a few other things; short platinum blond hair, pale alabaster skin, strong chiseled jawline, sharp cheekbones and a smirking mouth.

"Mr Malfoy, nice of you to join us. Where, may I ask, have you been?" Professor Babbling asked crossing her arms and raising her brow.

Without taking his striking silver eyes off her, the blond began to speak in a low deep voice that sent tingles down her spine. "I had Quidditch practice this morning and missed breakfast, so I went to get some food," he informed the Professor whilst slowly looking Hermione up and down.

Hermione shifted in her seat awkwardly, feeling rather uncomfortable under his penetratingly intense gaze.

"So, you thought sneaking into the Kitchens - which is forbidden, I might add - was more important than getting to class on time?" she asked, disappointment heavy in her tone.

The blond turned his head towards the Professor and shrugged. "I was hungry," he stated simply.

Professor Babbling sighed explosively. "Just sit down Draco and copy the Runes off the bored."

Hermione gaped at the Professor - was she just going to let him get away with that? That would have never been allowed at Beauxbatons.

She heard a throat being cleared and turned towards the sound.

"You're in my seat," the blond told her as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Oh!" she said a little too loudly, drawing a lot of unwanted attention. "I'm sorry." She began to gather her things but stopped and looked up at him when she heard a deep chuckle escape his mouth.

She was momentarily stunned. He was absolutely _gorgeous_. There was no doubt about it.

"Don't worry," he grinned, flashing perfect white teeth. "I'll let you off this time," and he gave her a wink.

"Draco," Pansy rolled her eyes at the tall blond. "Just sit down will you."

His eyes flicked to Pansy as he bit his bottom lip, then he reached over Hermione and snagged the Slytherin girl's quill out of her hand. "Thank you," he said graciously, before straightening up.

Draco just managed to jump out of the way before Pansy clocked him one. "Git," she hissed as he laughed and took the seat across the way from Hermione.

Hermione could smell, the woody, musky scent of his aftershave as he leaned across her - it was heady and rousing and made her inhale deeply to get more of it into her nostrils.

Hermione surreptitiously watched out of the corner of her eye as he pulled a piece of parchment toward him and began to copy the Runes off the board with his ill-gotten quill.

His blond locks fell messily into his eyes as he leaned over the table to dip his quill into another students ink pot. The brown haired girl didn't seem to mind though as she shook her head at him in amusement.

Hermione continued to watch as his lips turned pouty, a little line forming between his brow, and she realized it was because he was concentrating. Every so often he would run his free hand through is hair, clearly trying to get it out of his eyes, but it just kept falling back down.

Hermione let out a small breathy laugh as an annoyed expression clouded his features but quickly looked away from him when he glanced up at her with suspicious eyes.

She kept her eyes on her work for a good few seconds before she thought it was safe to look up again - how wrong she was, because he was staring right at her with a raised questioning brow.

She sucked in a sharp breath and flushed crimson at being caught, causing him to smirk in amusement. She looked away feeling mortified.

After giving herself a good talking to, Hermione averted her attention from the insanely attractive blond and back to her school work but not before noticing that, Draco - that's what she heard Professor Babbling and Pansy call him - was wearing a green and silver tie.

* * *

Draco sneakily followed Pansy into the Prefects bathroom before quietly closing and locking the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" he spoke lowly in her ear as he came up behind her.

Pansy jumped about a meter in the air before turning around furiously. "Draco! What the fuck? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she yelled angrily.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You're a bit jumpy," he commented mildly.

"Well yeah, that tends to happen when someone sneaks up on you like a creepy weirdo!"

Draco smirked wickedly as he slowly began to circle her before stopping to pull her back, flush against his chest.

He carefully pulled her long dark hair to one side before burying his face in the crook of her neck, slowly dragging his nose and lips up to her ear as his right hand came up to palm her left breast.

"Your heart is positively thundering in your chest," he breathed hotly against the shell of her ear.

An involuntary shiver rippled down her spine as her lips parted and eyes fell shut.

"You should probably get it seen too," he suggested before pushing her away roughly.

She growled in annoyance. "What do you want Draco?" she asked crossing her arms.

"What, can't a guy see how his favorite girl's doing?" he retorted.

She pursed her lips. "I'm fine. Now goodbye," she said shooing him away with her hands.

"Now, hold on a minute," he tutted and she sighed explosively. "What's the rush?" he grinned, pausing a moment as he tucked his hands into his trouser pockets and leaned casually against the wall. "How was lunch? What did you have to eat?" he asked pleasantly. To anyone else it would seem like he was genuinely interested but she knew better.

"It was great. I had a tofu salad," she deadpanned.

"Sounds... delicious," he commented, nose wrinkling slightly.

She gazed at him, waiting.

"Oh," he said as if suddenly remembering something. "I couldn't help but notice that you've made a new friend today -"

"I knew it!" she exploded.

"Excuse me?"

"The only reason you've followed me in here is to ask me about Hermione!" Pansy accused.

Draco scoffed at her assumption but couldn't help but ask. "Her name's Hermione, ey?" he let out an amused puff of air. "So, what's her story then?"

Pansy shrugged. "Apart from the obvious - that she transferred here from Beauxbatons - I have no idea. She seems a bit soft though, you know, like a bit of push over."

Draco hummed in thought. "She hasn't been sorted into a house yet?" he asked.

"No, she get's sorted tonight after dinner."

"What are your thoughts?"

"Probably Hufflepuff," she answered snidely.

Draco frowned. "That would be rather unfortunate."

"Aww, why? Have you already got her lined up as your next conquest?" Pansy teased.

"Not if she's in Hufflepuff," Draco screwed up his face in disgust.

"What's funny is I've been talking up Slytherin all morning, telling her about all our accomplishments and I swear, at first, it seemed like just the thought of being placed in Slytherin scared the shit out of her... but now," she laughed. "I'm certain she doesn't want to be placed anywhere else."

Draco laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, but there's no way she'll be sorted into Slytherin. I mean, _come on_."

"Well that doesn't matter, just as long as she's not sorted into Hufflepuff."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up."

Draco left shortly after that, lots of thoughts running through his mind. One being, that he needed to get Lavender to confess her love and quick, so he could get rid of her and claim his prize. Second being, would the girl from Beauxbatons - _Hermione_ \- be his next conquest? - he wasn't sure yet. She had definitely managed to piqued his interests but regretfully she seemed a bit too easy. Ideally, he wanted more of a challenge, he was sick and tired of girls falling at his feet, it was simply no fun anymore.

Draco ginned wickedly as he spied Lavender standing outside the Charms classroom with her friends.

"Hey baby," he greeted smoothly as he neared her. "Want to skip class with me?"

* * *

The rest of the day went okay, all things considered, the staring and the questions was a bit bothersome but that was to be expected.

Hermione enjoyed the classes she had attended that day and all the Professor she had met so far seemed really nice. However, she had't met the Potions Professor yet, apparently he could be a nasty piece of work and it just so happened he was the head of Slytherin house and openly favored them above all.

Pansy had introduced Hermione to Daphne Greenhouse, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode, who were good friends of hers - and they, of course, were all Slytherins. They seemed nice enough, although Millicent was rather quiet and if Hermione was being honest kind of scary.

In fact, most of the Slytherin's she had come across, were a little... not necessarily scary but they made her feel wary and cautious. It was strange.

Hermione, had found her eyes constantly straying to one Slytherin in particular whenever he was in her vicinity and that Slytherin was the handsome blond she had met that morning in Ancient Runes. She just found him so _fascinating -_ which was ridiculous yet true nonetheless - but for the life of her she couldn't figure out _why_ , which in turn just made him even more fascinating.

Yes, he was other-worldly gorgeous, with his unusual striking features and pale skin but that wasn't the only thing that was drawing her in. He had this highly mysterious air and confidence about him that she'd never seen in a person before - it was everything, his facial expressions, the way he moved and spoke... he was utterly captivating and she quickly learned that she wasn't the only one who thought so.

It was interesting to discover that one of Draco's best friends was Harry Potter... as in _the Harry Potter_ \- who vanquished the dark lord and saved them all from a hellish, terror filled, future when he was not even one year old. Of course, she already knew a lot of things about Harry Potter, after all who didn't? He was famous and a modern day hero.

She noticed that Harry pretty much kept to himself and his small group of friends, it was widely known that he didn't like his celebrity status and always kept a low profile. He too was in Slytherin, which was something she hadn't know about him before today and found quite intriguing.

At dinner, Hermione sat with Pansy and the other girls, listening as Daphne and Tracey gushed about how Harry and Draco were the star players on the Slytherin Quidditch team and the sole reason that Slytherin won almost every match. Draco was a chaser and Harry was their Seeker and Quidditch Captain. They pair of them sounded like they were forces to be reckoned with.

Hermione had gazed up and down the table looking for Draco and Harry but they were no where to be found.

"Are you almost finished," Pansy asked. "We should probably get going, it's a bit of a walk to the Headmasters office."

Hermione nodded eagerly, she was desperate to find out which house she was going to be sorted into.

Both girls made it to the Headmasters office within fifteen minutes, there was a sofa outside the door at the top of the moving spiral staircase and Pansy told Hermione she would wait for her there and escort her to the entrance of her house common room once she was finished.

"Ah, Miss Granger, welcome," Professor Dumbledore greeted pleasantly.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione bowed her head graciously.

She couldn't quite believe she was standing in front of Albus Dumbledore - he was legendary and rightfully so.

"How was your first day?" he asked, blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Oh it was wonderful," she smiled. "My Professors are lovely and Pansy has been most welcoming and helpful."

"Very good," he smiled warmly.

"Now I'm sure you're eager to settle down for the night after this new and exciting day, please, take a seat and I shall fetch the sorting hat."

Hermione did as she was told as she clenched her hands tightly together in anticipation. She had read all about the sorting hat and the sorting ceremony that was conducted at the beginning of every school year for the first years. Although she wouldn't get to experience the full spectacle that was the sorting ceremony, she was still excited nonetheless.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he walked back towards her with an old weathered looking hat carefully clutched in his hand.

She nodded taking a deep breath.

Once the hat was placed on her head, it immediately began to talk.

"Well, what do we have here?" it spoke in a low intrigued voice. "Hmmmm. Intelligent, very intelligent. Ambitious too - I can see that you know what you want and you aren't afraid to get it."

"Please put me in Slytherin, please, please," she muttered under her breath.

"Slytherin ey?" the hat asked. "Are you sure?... Yes, I can see it, you would be great. But Gryffindor is also a perfect match. Hmmmmm, difficult, _very_ difficult. Where to put you?"

"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin," she chanted in a whisper.

The hat laughed low and dark. "Okay, if you're sure... but remember... to show cunning can be awfully unbecoming, yet sometimes it's the only thing keeping you from running, stay strong and resolute and you will fear for nothing, but show them that you're bluffing and nothing will stop them coming."

Hermione felt a chill run down her spine at the hats riddled words, even though she didn't quite understand what they meant, she knew it wasn't good.

"I suppose it better be... SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled out and Hermione could hear a distinct clap as Dumbledore congratulated her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sooooo, what do you think of the first chapter? Should I continue or not? The fate of this story lies in your hands :) please review and let me know your thoughts!


	2. The Bet

**A/N:** Thanks for the follows, reviews and favorites! Much appreciated :) All feedback has been positive, so this story will be continuing :D.

*FYI the song playing is 'Shook Ones, Pt II - Mobb Deep' - this won't make sense to you now but when you start reading you'll know which part in the chapter it relates to.

Also, as I'm sticking to the timeline in the books, this story takes place in 1997-1998. So, any songs that I suggest you listen to or any songs that the characters are listening to in the story will be from the 90's or earlier.

* * *

 ** _~ Every You, Every Me by DMHP2014 ~_**

 ** _Chapter 2 - The Bet_**

* * *

Pansy stared at Hermione for what felt like long moments, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Um, are you alright?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"You've got to be shitting me! -" Pansy suddenly exploded.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked taken aback but Pansy simply continued.

"- I thought I just heard you say that you've been sorted into Slytherin?" the dark haired girl began to laugh like she thought the whole thing was some big joke. "I mean, you're joking right?"

"No," Hermione said slowly, a small frown puckering her brow. "You heard me correctly. Why, is there a problem or something?"

Hermione couldn't understand the other girls reaction.

"You're serious?" Pansy asked incredulously. "You've been sorted into _Slytherin?_ "

"Yes," Hermione answered defensively. "Why's that so hard to believe? What's the problem?"

Pansy opened her mouth to retort but then snapped it shut, rethinking her words, before trying again. "There's no problem," she began carefully. "It's just... you're a muggleborn -"

"And?" Hermione snapped.

 _What's that got to do with anything?_

"Well... this is very unusual. It's extremely rare for a muggleborn to be place in Slytherin - so rare, that it almost _never_ happens."

"Almost," Hermione pointed out. "You said _almost_ never happens," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I suppose this is one of those rare moments."

Pansy stared at her for several moments before the corners of her lips lifted in a smile. "I guess is it," she agreed with a small shrug.

Hermione didn't smile back, in fact she was finding it increasingly difficult not to scowl.

 _What the hell was all that about?_ she thought, feeling thoroughly confused. Was it really that shocking that she'd been sorted into Slytherin?

Stupidly, Hermione had thought Pansy would have been jumping with joy after hearing the news, after all, the two of them had gotten on so well that day - Pansy had even introduced Hermione to all her Slytherin friends for Merlin's sake.

Sensing that Hermione was upset, Pansy sighed regretfully. "God, I'm sorry Hermione," she said sincerely. "It must seem like I'm not happy that you've been sorted into my house."

Hermione pursed her lips. That was exactly how it seemed.

"But I am happy, truly I am... thrilled even! It was just a shock, that's all. I really wasn't expecting it. I don't think a muggleborn has been sorted into Slytherin in over four hundred years. This is _crazy_... A good crazy though," she added hastily. "Please forgive me?"

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek in contemplation before giving the brunette girl a small smile.

Pansy let out a squeal and threw her arms around Hermione. "This is going to be so much fun! Come, I'll show you the common room and then take you to your dorm. You'll be sharing with Daphne, Tracey and Millicent - I used to share with them before I was given the head girl position but now I have a dorm all to myself," she informed Hermione, matter-of-factly.

Pansy continued her idle chatter all the way down to the Slytherin dungeons.

* * *

"Here we are," Pansy sang brightly as they stepped behind a stone wall, deep within the dungeons.

Hermione gazed at the flat expanse of grey stone in front of her with interest.

"So, to get into all the house common rooms you need a password and Slytherins' is -" she trailed off, glancing at Hermione awkwardly. "- Slytherins' is 'Pure-blood'," she finished eyeing the curly haired girl carefully.

"Okay," Hermione said smiling. Was that supposed to bother her or something?

Pansy let out a small uncomfortable laugh before clearing her throat.

Hmm, apparently it was.

After uttering the password, a secret passageway appeared. "After you," Pansy offered kindly but as Hermione stepped ahead of her and into the passageway, she narrowed her eyed with a sneer aimed at the back of the curly haired girls head.

It wasn't a very long passageway and soon Hermione found herself entering a large dungeon like room with greenish lamps and chairs. The common room extended partway under the great lake - one would know this by simply looking out of the large floor to ceiling arched windows and seeing the murky green water beyond - and scattered around the dungeon, there were lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas, skulls and dark wood cupboards. It was decorated with lavish tapestries and had quite a grand feel about it but also quite a cold one. The whole room seemed to glow with an eerie green tinge.

To be honest Hermione wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She stood in the mouth of the passageway and simply gazed around, trying to take everything in at once.

There were groups of students of all ages dotted around the common room, either chatting, playing games or doing homework.

Hermione noticed an occupied cluster of high backed chairs, situated in front of the large opulent fireplace and instantly noticed one of the occupants was none other than Harry Potter. Hermione didn't know who the stocky, dark, curly-haired guy was sitting next to him but Harry seemed to be in an animated conversation with the person sitting directly opposite him - although Hermione couldn't see who it was from her vantage point.

She suddenly registered that music was playing, deep thumping music, that she was sure was muggle hip-hop... how very strange indeed.

Hermione turned to find Pansy watching her closely. "Is that muggle hip-hop playing?" she asked frowning in amusement.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Potter loves it and never stops playing it. He's got all the others obsessed with it now too."

Pansy didn't seem too happy about this but Hermione thought it was hilarious.

"So this is the common room," Pansy said sweeping her arm out wide, indicating the vast space in front of them. "Not much to it really - this is where we hang out and do homework etc. Now if you follow me, I'll show you where your dorm room is - I'm sure you're eager to rid yourself of that bag," she nodded to the bag on Hermione's shoulder which held her new uniform. "And I suppose you'll want to get changed as well," she smirked knowingly.

She wasn't wrong, Hermione couldn't wait to get out of her Beauxbatons uniform.

As Hermione followed Pansy through the center of the common room, slowly but surely all conversation around them began to cease, in a sort of wave like effect, as almost every eye in the room turned to stare at them... well not _them_ , just Hermione really.

Hermione felt her shoulders tense as her nerves began to knot and tangle together. She swallowed deeply, managing to keep her gaze straight ahead whilst appearing unaffected and confident, even though inside she was a mass of anxiety.

It was only when they neared the high back chairs in front of the fireplace that Hermione's gaze strayed to her right, her eyes landing on Harry Potter who was frowning at her - not necessarily in a hostile manner but more like he was just confused as to why she was there. In fact, the dark curly-haired guy next to him was frowning at her too, as well as the Italian looking guy who was leaning over the back of Harry's chair. They were all frowning at her, in some way or form, and it was kind of hard to not feel uneasy about it. The thumping rap music didn't help either.

She felt like she was being carefully analysed and assessed, but why? It was extremely unnerving and she didn't like it one bit.

As she passed by the high back chairs, she turned her head slightly to glance over her shoulder.

Perhaps she was being nosy, but she was curious to know who Harry Potter had been talking so animatedly to, before.

Instantly her hazel eyes connected with penetrating silver and her heart gave a worrying lurch in her chest before beginning to beat rapidly.

 _Draco Malfoy._

Deep down, Hermione had known she was going to turn around and find him sitting there, she wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. Yet it still didn't stop her from sucking in a sharp breath at his stunning beauty... because yes, he _was_ beautiful, like an angel, with his silver hair and eyes, flawless pale skin and sharp chiseled features.

At least he wasn't frowning at her like everyone else in the room, in fact his face wasn't showing any emotion at all, it was completely expressionless. His eyes though... his eyes were another story. They were intense and uncomfortably probing, so much so, that she could have sworn that they were burning her, like _literally_ burning her, because suddenly she felt like her whole body was on fire.

At that moment Harry Potter leaned over to speak privately in the blonds ear and when he finished Draco simply nodded once, eyes dropping from Hermione's as he smirked at his brunette friend.

The-boy-who-lived went to sit back in his chair but Draco grabbed his shoulder, muttering something to him quickly, which caused the famous teen to laugh and shake his head in amusement.

"Pansy!" Draco suddenly called out, causing the dark haired girl to stopped and whip her head around.

Hermione, not paying any attention, ploughed right into the back of her, nearly knocking her over.

"Shit!" Hermione hissed. "I - I'm so sorry," she stuttered feeling mortified.

Pansy gritted her teeth together, nostril's flared. "It's fine," she smiled tightly. "What is it?" she snapped, as she turned towards Draco.

The blond pressed his lips together in an attempt to stop himself from laughing as he stood up and sauntered casually towards them.

"How are you this evening, Pansy?" he asked politely.

Pansy's left eye twitched. "I'm great. How are you, Draco?" she asked civilly, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Never better," he smiled lazily, silver eyes twinkling mischievously.

He knew Pansy wanted nothing more than the beat him senseless in that moment and the thought made him feel positively chipper.

"I've got something for you," he said as he reached into his left trouser pocket, producing a small envelope and handing it to her.

Hermione watched their exchange with barely concealed interest - trying to figure out if they were just friends or perhaps more than friends.

Suddenly, Pansy's expression morphed into one of complete and utter shock, all the color draining from her face before it began to turn an alarming shade of red.

Pansy gripped the envelope tightly in her hand as she stared at Draco, long and hard.

"I know I said I'd get it to you in three days but -" he broke off with a shrug. "- what can I say? I don't mess about. I'm sure you'll find it most _satisfactory_ ," he added with a secret smirk.

Pansy looked as though she was going to explode - like literally combust on the spot - and Draco looked as though he was literally hanging onto the hope that she would.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, forehead creasing in concern as she placed a gentle hand on the other girls arm.

Pansy jumped as if she'd forgotten Hermione was even there and then swallowed deeply before clearing her throat. "Yes," she rasped. "I'm fine..." she turned back to the blond. "Thank you, Draco," she forced out.

"You're most welcome," he said charmingly, before turning to walk away. "I'm going to enjoy your mouth around my cock later," he quietly muttered to himself, under his breath.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked, eyes widening.

 _Did he just say...?_

Draco turned towards her, a picture of innocence. "I said, I'll have to make sure to set my clock later," he gazed at her unblinkingly. "I keep missing breakfast," he added in way of an explanation.

"Oh... Ohhhh," she laughed, blushing crimson. He said _clock._

Pansy looked positively murderous.

Draco grinned, showing his perfect teeth and accompanying dimples. "You girls have a good night now," he said backing away from them.

"You too," Hermione smiled a little dazedly.

"Oh I will," he responded assuredly, glancing once at Pansy. "Oh and Hermione?"

The way his voice caressed her name, with it's deep reverberating tones, made a delicious shiver run down her spine.

"Yes?" she swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.

"Welcome to Slytherin," he winked and then turned to make his way back over to his friends.

* * *

The two girls descended the stairs at the back of the common room in complete silence, venturing deeper into the dungeon where the dorm rooms were situated. It was obvious that Pansy was in a foul mood but Hermione couldn't figure out why.

Was it something to do with Draco? Was she pissed off with Hermione? - Although, Hermione couldn't see why that would be the case, unless she was involved with Draco and noticed that Hermione was admiring him a little more than she should have been or maybe she didn't like the way Draco had winked at Hermione? After all, he had done so twice that day - not that she was counting or anything.

Hermione glanced at the envelope that was still clutched in Pansy hand and wondered what was inside it. Was it the contents that had put pansy in such a bad mood? After all, it was only when Draco had handed it to her that she had started acting strange.

What was it Draco had said... she would find it most satisfactory? - What did that mean?

Hermione took a deep breath, preparing to break the uncomfortable silence. "Pansy?... Are you and Draco... you know?" she trailed off, the question loud and clear in her tone.

Pansy turned to look at her and scoffed. "Ew. No!" she answered pulling her face in disgust.

Hermione was taken aback by her look of revulsion.

At the expression on the other girls face, Pansy elaborated. "Draco and I are siblings... Well, step-siblings," she added, at the look of complete and utter shock on Hermione's face. "My father and his mother married when we were five," she shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Oh," Hermione said dumbly, as she tried to digest this surprising information - for some reason it made her very happy indeed. "But you don't share the same surname," she stated, frowning.

"No. The Malfoy's are a very rich and powerful pure-blooded family - Draco would _never_ change his surname. When Lucius - _Draco's father_ \- died, everything was signed over to Narcissa - _his mother, my step-mother_ \- to look after until Draco turns eighteen. Once he does, everything will be his. He'll carry on the Malfoy legacy and become the youngest richest Wizard in Britain."

Hermione eyes widened. She wasn't quite sure what to say, so she just blurted the first thing that came to mind. "It must be lovely having someone around who you're so close to."

Pansy smiled but it seemed a little forced and it was quite clear now that it was Draco who she was pissed off with and not Hermione.

"You seem a little annoyed with him," Hermione commented casually.

Pansy laughed darkly - she was more than a little annoyed with him, she was _furious_.

She clenched the envelope more tightly in her hand causing it to wrinkle slightly.

Pansy knew exactly what was inside the envelope and it made her want to scream out in frustration and smash things. How the fuck had he managed it so quickly? She was beyond livid with the unexpected turn of events. She had been sure he was going fail, he'd only had five days for fucks sake!... but he hadn't failed, he'd in fact won - fair and square - completing his task in _three fucking days_. It was unbelievable, truly it was, and now she had to pay up.

She bit the inside of her cheek harshly, trying to get her anger under control. She had severely underestimated him this time.

How could she get herself out of this mess? He was expecting her to go to him tonight but she couldn't. If she did, everything would change, it would all be ruined.

Draco Malfoy was a gorgeous specimen, everyone knew it - Pansy more than anyone. He could have any girl he wanted. He had bedded more than half the ones in school already (who were of an appropriate age) and was aware that the other half were just patiently waiting their turn. He referred to them as his conquests, that's all they were to him. He didn't care about them, he just used them to get what he wanted, which was usually sex, and then he'd leave them broken and wounded before moving onto the next.

He and Pansy had found the whole thing hilarious and had soon made a game of it. They often made bets to make it more interesting and exciting. It was just a private game between the two of them, one that no one else knew about. _It was their little secret._

But Pansy had made a grave mistake this time, she had stupidly agreed to Draco's terms and bet a part of herself. How idiotic could she be?

You see, Pansy was an exception, she was the only person that Draco couldn't have and it literally killed him. They were step-siblings. They had lived together since their parents married twelve years ago and had been brought up like brother and sister - not that that made any difference to Draco because he still wanted her, _all of her_ , more than any other person in the world.

He loved her in his own way, she was precious to him. Yes, they fooled around with each other and flirted outrageously in private but that was all, it never went any further than that, Pansy made sure of it by continually turning him down and pushing him away when things got out of hand. She had done this for _years_ but instead of deterring him, like it would most men, it only made him want her _more_ and _fuck_ did he want her, he wanted her so bad, he wanted to claim her and completely dominate her, like he had all his other conquests, only this would be his greatest victory yet because Pansy was the forbidden one. He wasn't suppose to want her, it was ethically wrong and he knew it but he simply didn't care. He had been chasing her for as long as he could remember and he wasn't going to stop now. Morals be damned!

Now, this is why Pansy had a big problem, because if she gave him what he wanted, her captivating allure would vanish in an instant. He wouldn't want or need her anymore, he would just throw her to the side like a used rag and she absolutely couldn't allow that - she w _ouldn't_ allow that.

Pansy knew they could never really be together in a proper relationship, even if that was what Draco wanted - which he absolutely didn't - because they would be shunned and treated like pariah's. So this was the only way she could ever have him and right now she had him right where she wanted him, wrapped around her little finger, and she'd be damned if that was going to change anytime soon.

She needed a plan and quick...

"You seem really upset," Hermione murmured after another long stretch of silence. "Do you want to talk about it? I might be able to help."

No, Pansy didn't want to fucking talk about it. Even if she could, she wouldn't, and of course she absolutely _couldn't_ , not without spilling her and Draco's darkest secrets. This frigid bint couldn't help her. What the fuck could she do? Go and suck Draco's cock for her? Ha!

Pansy eyed Hermione critically. She would be surprised if this frizzy haired bitch had even kissed someone before. God if she even knew half the shit that Draco was into she would run a fucking mile...

Pansy froze, a plan forming in her mind. Slowly she looked Hermione up and down as they stopped short of the door to Hermione's new dormitory.

"What?" Hermione asked self-consciously.

"Nothing. I'm just looking at you," Pansy answered simply, tilting her head to the side as she continued to run her eyes up and down Hermione's slim form. "You are very beautiful," she told Hermione after several uncomfortable moments.

"What?" Hermione balked, turning beat-red.

 _Where did that come from?_

"You're stunning," Pansy informed her seriously. "Boys must fall all over each other to get to you."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously. "You must be joking. No way!" she scoffed. "That's never -"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Pansy cut her off.

"No," Hermione frowned in confusion.

"Casually seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Sleeping with anyone?"

Hermione's face flamed as she shook her head.

"I find that hard to believe," Pansy crossed her arms, gazing at Hermione with a knowing smile.

"I'm not!" Hermione gasped in horror. "I have never -" she broke off, glancing around. "- I've never done... _that_ before."

Pansy's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Never?"

"Never," she shook her head in disgust. "I've never done _anything_ like that."

Pansy mouth formed an 'O'.

"Truth is, I haven't met anymore who means enough to me, for me to go that far. I believe you should at least love the person before you perform the act of love with them," she shrugged. It was just her opinion.

"I totally agree with you," Pansy nodded solemnly but inside she was rolling her eyes with a sneer. "There are so many girls here who will jump into bed with just about anyone."

Hermione shrugged. "That's their choice. I don't judge, people can do what they want."

Pansy smiled. "You're a great person Hermione. I think we are going to become the best of friends."

Hermione returned her smile. Pansy was nice but she was definitely a little odd.

"So here's your dorm room," Pansy opened the door on her left and lead Hermione inside.

It wasn't much different to her dorm room at Beauxbatons, except for the colors of course, there were four four-poster beds with lavish green and silver hangings. Like in the common room, Hermione could see the murky green lake beyond the huge windows. She noticed that her dorm mates had their chests situated at the end of their respective beds and instantly spotted hers in front of the bed furthest from the door.

"What do you think?" Pansy asked.

"It's lovely," Hermione answered and she truly thought so. "Where are the others?"

"They are probably in the Library or downstairs in the common room. I'm sure they will be up shortly though," Pansy told her. "Okay, I'll leave you to get settled then. If you need me, my room is up the stairs on the right, next to the entrance in the common room."

Hermione nodded. "Great, thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll meet you in the common room at 7 o'clock, then we'll head to breakfast."

After saying their goodbye's Hermione was left alone in the large dormitory.

The first thing she did was grab some pajamas out of her chest before heading to the bathroom to get showered and changed. She was eager to lie down with a book and maybe even have an early night as she was completely exhausted after the excitement of the day.

* * *

On the way to her private dorm, Pansy found herself in luck as she spotted Daphne and Tracey entering the common room through the passageway.

"Hey," they greeted her.

Pansy waved them over. "Are you going down to your dorm?"

"Yeah, want to come?" Tracey offered, before letting out a gasp as if suddenly remembering something. "Oh my god, the funniest thing happened before; Draco broke things off with Lavender in front of the whole school - it was hilarious! She ran out of the Great Hall in a fit of hysteria, crying and everything."

Daphne pursed her lips. "It was obvious it wasn't going to last though, is she an idiot or something? She's so _annoying_. I'm surprised he even got with her to begin with."

Tracey let out a snort of agreement. "How long did it last? Like a few days? It barely even counts."

"Well, she did fuck him," Daphne pointed out, before turning to Pansy with an apologetic expression.

Pansy's friends were under the impression that talking about Draco's _"girlfriends"_ was uncomfortable for her because they were practically brother and sister. If only they knew the truth.

"Yeah but she's completely denying it, even though everyone know's that she skipped class with him this afternoon," Tracey laughed. "Slut," she added snidely.

Pansy smirked at the news - she _hated_ Lavender Brown.

"Anyway, what are you doing now?" Tracey asked Pansy. "Want to come down to our dorm?"

"No, I have something I need to do but I just thought I'd let you know that someone new is sharing with you."

"What?" Daphne snapped in outrage. "Since when?"

"Since now," Pansy replied nonchalantly.

"Who is it?" Tracey asked with a frown. "It better not be Chelsea Burnbridge."

"It's not," Pansy smirked. "It's Hermione Granger."

"Who -?" Daphne began in confusion before realization hit and she sucked in a shocked breath.

"Are you shitting me?" Tracey exclaimed.

"Nope."

The two girls stared at her in shock.

"Close your mouths," Pansy rolled her eyes impatiently and they snapped them shut. "I have something I need you to do."

Daphne and Tracey raised their eyebrows and eagerly stepped closer, so that they couldn't be overheard.

"What is it?" Daphne asked in a hushed tone.

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "It's about Draco," she paused. "But first I need you to swear that this stays between us?"

Tracey and Daphne glanced at each other. "We swear," they chorused.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do..."

* * *

Half an hour later, Pansy was entering her private little common room with a huge smile plastered on her face. She was positively giddy with excitement.

"You look almost as happy as I feel," came a low amused voice.

Pansy spun around to find Draco looking drop-dead gorgeous in a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a white vest as he sat casually in one of the arm chairs.

"I had no idea you were looking forward to this as much as I have been," he smirked. "You know, we didn't have to make a wager for it to happen. We could have done it any old time."

Pansy sneered. "It that so?"

Draco nodded as he smiled, biting his bottom lip. He stood up slowly and stalked towards her. "But you already knew that, didn't you? So there must be some other reason for that big beautiful smile."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she retorted.

"Actually, I couldn't care less," he answered, standing only a few inches in front of her now. "Right now, the only thing I want to know is when you're intending to wrap those luscious lips around my cock," he reached a hand out and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

Pansy scowled and bit his thump, _hard_.

He hissed harshly... but not in pain, it was more in pleasure and she watched as his silver eyes dilated to almost black.

Draco swooped down then, capturing her lips with his own. Usually Pansy wouldn't allow him to do this but it had been known to happen on occasion and today was going to be one of those occasions as she needed him to be cooperative and pliant and refusing him would not go down well - no pun intended.

He parted his lips, deepening the kiss by pushing his tongue into her mouth and brushing it against hers. Pansy tilted her head up and to the side as she placed her hands on his solid, muscular, chest, running her fingernails down and over his pectorals and rippling abs.

Draco sucked in a little breath at the heavenly sensation as he began to back her up, the kiss becoming more desperate and frantic with every step they took.

Pansy had to admit, the boy could kiss, there was no doubt about it.

Seconds later she felt her calves hit something before she went tumbling backwards into a chair.

She gasped, heart thundering in her chest as she stared up at Draco's towering form.

"Time to pay up," he said roughly, voice thick with arousal and she couldn't help the little shiver that ran down her spine.

She watched, riveted, as he brought his right hand to his cock, which was directly in front of her face, gripping it firmly through his trackies. She could easily see how hard he was and she swallowed nervously at what she was about to do.

When he pushed his hand under the elastic of his boxers and trackies, obviously intending to pull his cock out, she reached up and gripped his wrist to stop him. "Wait."

He paused, hand stilling inside his boxers as he let his head fall back, releasing a low dark chuckled. "You're not going to get out of this," he informed her, the amusement clear in his tone. "So don't even bother trying."

Pansy gritted her teeth together, before smiling sweetly. "I've got a proposition for you."

"Great. We can discuss it after you've sucked me off," he smiled back smugly before attempting to pull the front of his trackies down again but Pansy stopped him by pushing him away from her and standing up abruptly.

Draco let out a growl of frustration. "Pansy," he bit out, finally losing his temper. "I don't think you quite understand the workings of a bet. Here, let me explain it to you. You and I made a bet... If I won, you had to suck my cock. If you won, I had to give you my broom. As it turns out, _I_ won. So that means that you better get down on your knees right now and open that sweet mouth of yours so that you can fulfill your end of the bargain. Comprende?"

Pansy sneered, stepping towards him as she reached out and pressed the palm of her hand against his solid length.

Draco groaned and closed his eyes, despite himself.

"Just hear me out a second," she murmured against his lips before sucking his bottom one into her mouth and biting it.

When she stepped away from him, he glared down at her, moodily adjusting his painfully hard erection into a more comfortable position. "Fine, go on," he snapped, irritated.

Pansy clasped her hands together. "I'm going to make you an offer," she began. "An offer to gamble your winnings - double or nothing."

Draco laugh humorlessly. "I don't think so -"

"Don't you want to hear the terms before you dismiss it completely?" She raised a brow.

Draco narrowed his eyes before sighing explosively. "Right, _fine_ , what are the terms?"

Pansy smirked. She knew he wouldn't have been able to let it go without at least knowing _what_ he was turning down.

"It'll be a new wager and if you win, you can have me -"

Draco scoffed. "But I already have you -"

She held up her hand, silencing him. " _All_ of me."

He gazed at her, eyes narrowed in thought. "Be more specific."

She grinned. "In other words, I'll fuck your brains out."

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Huh," he breathed, contemplatively. "And if you win?"

She shrugged. "Same as before, I get your broom."

"And?"

"And that's it."

"You don't want anything else?" he asked skeptically.

Pansy shook her head.

"Alright, so what exactly do I have to do to win the bet?" he asked.

"Shag Hermione Granger," Pansy answered with an air of nonchalance.

"The new girl?!" Draco exclaimed, laughing loudly and Pansy nodded. "Too easy," he waved off dismissively.

"Oh you think so?"

"I know so," he retorted, self-assured.

"Fine, fuck her and get her to fall in love with you then," Pansy shrugged.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes."

Draco frowned at her. "This is too easy," he muttered suspiciously. "You're up to something," he pointed at her accusingly.

"I'm not up to anything," she insisted, holding her hands up. "If you think it's so easy, then what are you worried about? It should be a stroll in the park for you."

Draco stared at her as he chewed on the inside of his cheek, deep in thought.

"So, do we have a deal or not?" she asked impatiently, when it seemed Draco wasn't going to say anything anytime soon.

On the outside, Pansy was the epitome of calm and collected but on the inside she was a jittery mess.

After several long and agonizing moments, Draco finally spoke. "No deal," he sneered.

 _What?!_

"I - I'll let you put anywhere," she stuttered in a rush, without really thinking about what she was saying. "We can go at it all night, till the sun comes up and I'll let you do whatever you want."

Draco's tilted his head to the side, assessing her in a predatory sort of way. The look he was giving her was positively frightening. " _Whatever_ I want?" he pushed.

"Yes," she agreed.

"No if's or but's and no more wagers?"

"None," she crossed her heart.

"I'm not going to lie, something smells fishy..." he paused, his eyes dropping to gaze at her vagina. "I do hope you're tending to the goods?"

"Fuck off, Draco!" she growled angrily before whacking him a good one.

Draco chuckled deeply. "I'm kidding," he held his hands up in surrender. "Seriously though, are you sure you want to do this?"

Pansy swallowed thickly, feeling uneasy all of a sudden... but there was absolutely no way he could win this time. _No. Wa_ y. "I'm positive."

The blond grinned wickedly and even though his angelic dimples made their usual appearance, they did absolutely nothing to diminish the devilish look he was giving her. "Well then Baby, you've got yourself a deal."

Draco reached out and grasped her hand in a firm shake, effectively sealing the deal.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, I know it's weird the whole Draco and Pansy thing, with them being siblings and all, even though they're step-siblings and not blood-related it's still wrong as they were brought up as brother and sister. Hope this hasn't put anyone off the story! *cringes*

So, things are starting to get interesting now. What did you guys think of this chapter? I would love to hear your thoughts :D


	3. Avoidance

**A/N:** Thanks for sticking with me, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _~ Every You, Every Me by DMHP2014 ~_**

 ** _Chapter 3 - Avoidance_**

* * *

Draco woke early the next morning, eager to get started on his new conquest - Hermione Granger.

He couldn't quite believe that Pansy had put herself, so completely _,_ on the line for a bet that - for all intents and purposes - looked as though Draco would have no problem winning and thoroughly dominating.

In fact, it was _so_ unbelievable, that it wasn't until Draco had left Pansy dorm room late last night and got into bed that he suddenly realized he had a problem... possibly a big one.

Now, he didn't yet know exactly _what_ this problem was but he knew Pansy and he knew she would never bet her body on a wager that the blond would find _easy._ Fuck, she'd even said that she would let him do whatever he wanted to her. _All night_. Until the sun came up... That should have been warning enough to back the fuck away and get out of there - but not before getting his blow job of course. Priorities and all.

It wasn't like Draco's senses hadn't been tingling, telling him that something wasn't right, because they had. But now, in the light of a new day, he knew with certainty that he'd fucked up. He shouldn't have agreed to the wager but he had been so unbelievably aroused and all sorts of turned on by the thought of finally being able to fuck Pansy into oblivion, that he'd stupidly let his penis do the thinking and talking and bloody accepted it.

FUCKING IDIOT!

Anyway, there was no point in getting angry now, what was done was done and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Draco had to admit, he was curious to find out what had Pansy so certain that she was going to win and he fail.

It was strange because yesterday Hermione had been all gooey-eyed and positively dazed looking every time Draco paid her just the slightest bit of attention. She just seemed like all the other girls, _easy_... but clearly Pansy knew something he didn't or she wouldn't have made the bet.

One thing was for sure; today was going to be an interesting day indeed.

* * *

Draco groaned as he collapsed on the bench at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

Harry glanced at him in sympathy.

The two of them had had another vigorous workout that morning which consisted of a twelve mile run with hundreds of burpees dispersed throughout. To say Draco and Harry were sore, was an understatement.

"I threw up in the shower," Harry admitted with a regretful sigh.

"Ew," Draco screwed up his face in disgust causing the brunette to shrug, unapologetically.

"You two are going to kill yourselves with these ridiculous workout sessions," Blaise pipped up with a shake of his head.

Harry scoffed. "Shut up. You're just saying that because you're a fat lazy bastard who wants everyone else to be fat and lazy with you."

Draco barked out a laugh.

"I'm not fat!" Blaise objected, lifting his shirt and jumper up, to expose his stomach and part of his chest.

"Nah, you're not fat mate," Theo placated, mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"Thanks Theo," Blaise said pointedly, giving Harry and Draco a dirty look.

"No, you're just a bit squishy round the edges," Draco commented mildly, causing Harry and Theo to guffaw loudly.

"Whatever," Blaise grumbled. "Anyway, you're not _that_ fit," he sneered.

Draco snorted derisively. "Who isn't?" he said lifting his top up and showcasing a perfectly sculpted torso with chiseled abs and solid pectorals.

Harry wolf whistled loudly, instantly drawing attention to the quartet.

Blaise visibly deflated. "Show off," he muttered.

"I work hard for this body, of course I'm going to show it off," Draco declared as he pulled two heaping plates of food towards him.

"Are you two storing up for the winter or something?" Theo asked incredulously as he watched Harry and Draco shovel food into their mouths at an alarming rate.

"No, just for the morning. We'll restock at lunch," Harry informed him thickly through a mouth full of food.

"We've got company," Blaise muttered urgently under his breath as the high-pitched laughter of Tracey Davis reached their ears.

Harry cringed and stuck his finger in his ear, wiggling it. "Fucking hell," he complained.

"Morning ladies," Theo grinned charmingly, as Pansy, Daphne, Tracey and Hermione sat down at the table.

Pansy forced a smile at him before turning to face Draco.

"I've got a letter for you from your mother," she said, handing the blond said letter.

Draco took the letter, eyes flicking to Hermione and giving her a slow once over in her new Slytherin uniform as she blushed and hastily turned away to look at _anything_ but him.

He smirked smugly when he noticed Pansy scowl at Hermione's reaction.

This was an unexpectedly good start for Draco, one that Pansy clearly wasn't too happy about, which of course made the whole thing even sweeter.

Draco happily opened his letter and began to read it whilst he continued eating his breakfast.

Once he'd finished, he handed the letter to Harry, who read it and nodded.

His mother had just asked if Harry was going to spend Christmas with them again this year. It was only September but his mother always like to plan things well in advance.

"So, Hermione," Pansy suddenly said in a cheery tone. "Let me officially introduce you to the guys."

Draco watched as Hermione visibly swallowed before smiling nervously.

"This is Theodore Nott."

"Hey," Theo grinned salaciously.

Pansy rolled her eyes, before continuing. "This is Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you Hermione," he said rather formally.

"Of course you know Harry Potter," Pansy said next.

Harry glanced up from his breakfast and nodded once before ducking his head.

"And you've already met Draco," Pansy said somewhat dismissively whilst waving him off.

"Not _officially_ ," the blond tsked. "Hermione," he said smoothly, reaching his hand out to her which she took hesitantly. "It's a pleasure," he smiled crookedly.

At first Hermione looked a little flustered but she seemed to quickly gather her senses and firmly shook his hand in very formal manner, whilst looking straight into his silvery eyes. "Like wise," she responded indifferently.

She let go of his hand and looked away, completely unaffected.

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly and turned to Pansy who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Draco tried to find the right opportune moment to corner Hermione and unleash the full power of his seduction onto her but whenever he walked into a room she occupied, neared her in the corridors or tried to block her path on the way to the great hall, she would either pretend like he wasn't there or run in the opposite direction like the devil himself was hot on her heels.

Draco wasn't going to lie, he was _pissed_. It was clear to him now that someone had gotten to her and said something to put her off him. After all she had been all hot an bothered when he so much as glanced at her yesterday so someone _must_ have said something - it was the only explanation. No one did a one eighty like that for no reason whatsoever.

Draco had a good idea who was behind it.

"Hello _sister,_ " the blond greeted pleasantly as he waltzed into Pansy bedroom later that night.

"Draco," she hissed as she hastily attempted to cover herself.

Draco sneered. "You have nothing I haven't already seen a million times over," he informed her in a bored tone and then watched in amusement as she scrambled to pull her pajamas on with as much dignity as she could.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to double check that you recall and fully understand the terms and conditions of our bet," he answered mildly.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Specifically, I mean the condition where _you_ aren't allowed to manipulate the subject."

Pansy swiped her tongue along her bottom lip and turned away to dig around in her dressing table until she eventual produced a hairbrush.

After a few moments of idly watching her brush through her long and luscious dark hair Draco continued. "Because - _as you know -_ that's against the rules and, as previously agreed, if one breaks the rules then the other wins by default."

"Yes, I know the rules Draco," she huffed impatiently. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, it just seems a little odd that yesterday Hermione was virtually undressing me with her eyes and today she's running from me like I'm carrying the plague... Weird, huh?" he asked, stepping up behind her to eye her reflection through the mirror.

Pansy pursed her lips. "You don't exactly have the reputation of a saint. She's probably heard all about your recent shenanigans with Lavender Brown."

"Hmm," Draco hummed in mock uncertainty as he took the brush from her hand and started to run it gently through her hair. "I don't think so."

Pansy closed her eyes for a brief moment, reveling in the heavenly sensation - there was nothing better than the feeling of someone else brushing your hair.

"Something as trivial as me breaking up with Lavender wouldn't cause her to react this way."

"You did shag her though, just before ending it," Pansy pointed out.

"So," Draco's brow puckered. "Why would anyone feel the need to tell her that? - unless they had reason to of course," he gazed at her pointedly. "Besides, shagging isn't something to get uptight about, it's just shagging."

Pansy snorted at the irony of his statement. "Well, tell that to Hermione because her views on the whole thing are a lot different to yours."

"Really?... Do explain," he said intrigued.

"She views sex as a sacred thing... Draco, she's a fucking virgin!" Pansy exclaimed, giggling as his expression morphed into one of disbelief.

"You're lying," he accused, hands stilling in her hair.

"I'm definitely not," she grinned. "She's waiting till she's _in-love_ because apparently the act of love shouldn't be performed before such a time... _blah, blah, blah_."

Draco raised his brows at this surprising bit of information. "So, that's why you were so keen to make the bet, you think I won't be able to get the Virgin-Mary into bed?"

Pansy smirked in response as the blond began to carefully brush her hair again.

He shrugged, unconcerned. After all, he'd already figured out that something was amiss. Although, he had to admit, he hadn't expected it to be _this big_ of a something - not that he'd ever confess this to Pansy of course.

"That still doesn't explain why she suddenly won't look at me and is running scared whenever I try to approach her -" Draco gripped a hand full of Pansy's hair and tugged her head back harshly. "- you haven't said anything to her, have you?" he asked lowly, his hot breath tickling her ear before he leaned in and sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

"No," Pansy's voice shook slightly as he began to trail kisses down her neck to her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he pushed, trailing his free hand from her collarbone, down between her breast, over her stomach, to stop just above her pelvic bone.

"Yes," she swallowed. "I'm sure."

Well _technically_ she hadn't said anything, she'd gotten Tracey and Daphne too.

"For some reason I don't believe you... but seeing as I don't have any proof I'll just have to take your word for it... For now, anyway," he added stepping away from her.

Pansy watched him through the mirror as he left her room with a small smirk and a little wave.

* * *

Hermione slipped into the Slytherin common room ninja style, quickly ducking behind a wall before sneakily popping her head back out to glance around the surrounding area.

He wasn't there... _thank god._ In fact, the common room was virtually empty, and so it should be, it was pretty late.

Breathing a sigh of relief she unwrapped her green and silver scarf from around her neck and began to slowly make her way across the room towards the stairs that lead to the girls dorms.

Good grief, she was tired. It had been a long bloody day, which mostly consisted of hiding and/or dodging Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sighed, letting loose a small pathetic groan. She was quite certain that her avoidance and disappearing acts had only intrigued the blond more because _shit_ he was persistent, she'd barely managed to get away from him after dinner.

It was clear that he was trying to corner her... for what? She didn't know. But after everything Tracey and Daphne had told her about him last night, she was absolutely certain that she didn't want to find out. It could only end in trouble.

"Hello Hermione," came a smooth deep voice.

Hermione shrieked as she jumped a meter in the air before falling and landing on her bottom.

Draco gazed down at her with a blank expression and simply held his hand out to help her up.

"My goodness," Hermione gasped breathlessly, reaching up to take his hand. "You scared me half to death."

Draco pulled her up, steadying her, before he let go. "Sorry," he apologized, yet he didn't seem sorry at all going off the smirk he was now sporting.

"It's fine," she breathed, fixing her uniform as she eyed him warily.

He was wearing green tracksuit bottoms which had ' _Slytherin Quidditch Team_ ' written in silver down one leg and a silver t-shirt with his name and position (Chaser) etched on the back in bold green letters. On his feet he wore a pair of expensive grey and silver trainers. The blond had obviously been out training tonight.

Draco casually placed his hands in his pockets as he gazed at her.

"Well... it was nice to see you but I should be going," she muttered after a moment, feeling rather awkward. She spun around on her heel and began walking towards the girls dormitory's.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked bluntly, voice ringing out loud and clear in the quiet of the common room.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, taken aback by his direct question. She slowly turned around to face him her eyebrow raised. "That depends, are you stalking me?" she retorted, crossing her arms.

Draco let out a surprised bark of laughter. "Stalking you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," she straighten up and lifted her chin. "You have been following me and trying to get me alone all day, don't think I haven't noticed."

"Oh I know you've noticed," he grinned teasingly. "You literally tripped over your stool in Potions trying to get away from me."

She frowned at the embarrassing memory. "So you are stalking me?" she accused.

"If that's what you want to call it," he shrugged. "Although, I must admit, I didn't realize that wanting to get to know the beautiful new girl was classed as _stalking_."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You want to get to know me, do you?" she asked, eyeing him like she had him all figured out.

Draco nodded his head slowly as he stepped closer to her. "I do. Why, is that a crime?"

"Depends on your motives. In exactly _what way_ do you want to get to know me?" she asked, hand coming up to nervously fuss at the collar of her shirt.

"Well, as friends of course," the blond answered innocently.

Hermione laughed. "Right. _Sure_."

Draco tilted his head to the side and frowned as if he didn't understand.

"Oh don't give me that confused, _I'm-sweet-and-innocent_ look," she exclaimed.

Draco stared at her. "Okay, fine," he eventually sighed. "I find you extremely attractive but that doesn't mean I don't want to be friends. It just means that if our friendship grows into something... _more_ , I won't be opposed to the idea," he told her matter-of-factly.

Hermione scoffed. _The nerve_ of this guy! He didn't even know her and he was already making assumptions. "You don't even know me," she voiced allowed.

"Not yet," he smirked.

"At this rate, you won't ever!" she informed him crossly.

The blond narrowed his eyes speculatively as he crossed his arms over his chest, his biceps bulging and straining against his t-shirt in the most delicious way. "Are you a lesbian?" he asked, smiling devilishly.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. " _No,"_ she sputtered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I was just picking up on a bit of that lesbian vibe."

Hermione glared at him.

"Or perhaps I'm wrong," he stroked his chin in thought as he stepped even closer to her. "This doesn't have anything to do with the " _no sex before love"_ thing you're preaching, does it?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Who told you that!?" she snapped, angry now.

Had Pansy said something to him? _That bitch!_

"It's going around," he waved her anger off dismissively. "Well does it? Because honestly I find the whole concept rather appalling. Who are you to criticize something you haven't experienced?"

"I'm not criticizing _anything_ ," she argued. "I just don't think the act of love should be performed before you're actually _in-love._ Logically, I just don't think people our age are mature enough to handle those kinds of emotions."

Draco scoffed at her reasoning.

"Look, I wouldn't expect a guy of your _experience_ to understand my beliefs," she spun away from him, effectively ending their conversation.

Draco's jaw tensed. "What's that suppose to mean?" he almost growled, clearly offended as he marched after her.

Hermione smirked, happy that she finally had the upper hand. "I've been _very_ well informed of your reputation."

Draco huffed in indignation. "Why, what have you heard?" he asked, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him.

She gasped at his close proximity and inhaled subtly as the heavenly scent of his alluring aftershave washed over her.

"Just that you promise women the world to get them into bed with you," she answered breathily.

 _Bull shit!_ Draco thought in outrage, girls fall into bed with him regardless of what he promises them.

The blond gritted his teeth together. "Who told you this?" he demanded, looking more than a little annoyed.

"It's going around," she waved her hand, mimicking his early words.

Draco glared at her, then shook his head as he laughed humorlessly. "Cute," he commented.

"Why do you look so angry?" she asked. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

He gazed at her long and hard before shrugging indifferently. "If you say so," he retorted. "I mean, you clearly know me so well," he added sarcastically.

Hermione watched in confusion as he stepped around her, without so much as a goodbye, and disappeared down the stairs to the boys dormitories.

She stared after him for long moments, feeling more than a little guilty.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione showered quickly, barely taking the time to tame her wild curls before heading down to the common room.

Pansy was already sat in one of the high back chairs by the fire, waiting for her.

"Good morning -"

"Did you tell your brother about me wanting to wait until I fall in love to have sex?" Hermione hissed, cutting the dark haired girl off.

Pansy's eyes widened in shock. "What?... No!" she gasped. "I would never tell him something like that."

"Well, you're the only person I told and somehow he knows. How is that possible?"

Pansy's stood up, reaching out to place her arms on Hermione's shoulders in a comforting manner. "It wasn't me, I swear. Someone must have overheard us talking, people are sly, you have to be really careful what you say around here."

Hermione sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I suppose it doesn't really matter anyway. I stand by what I believe in so it makes no difference whether people know or not. It's just, I wasn't expecting him to confront me about it in the way he did."

"He confronted you?" Pansy asked, lowering her voice as students walked passed them.

"Well, kind of, yeah," Hermione admitted.

 _What the hell was he thinking!_ Pansy was going to have to have words with him.

"Oh just ignore him," she said. "My brother likes to shock and blindside people. He doesn't mean any harm by it. I'm sure he won't tell anyone."

"It doesn't matter if he does tell anyone, people clearly already know," Hermione grumbled. "Anyway, let's just forget about it."

"Okay but stop worrying, everything will be fine," Pansy soothed, linking her arm through Hermione's as they made their way out of the common room.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quietly and rather uneventfully. Nobody looked at her strange or asked her any personal questions about her sex life, so she figured either not a lot of people knew or they simply didn't care - the latter seemed more likely, as really _,_ who was she in this huge school bustling with hundreds of students? She was the new girl - _a nobody_ \- no one cared what her beliefs were. She was insignificant.

The clock tower chimed in the distance signaling the end of class.

"Remember, your essay is due this Friday," Snape told the class as they began packing up all their belongings.

"That's two days away," Hermione heard Harry groaned to Draco.

"Well, what do you know, Mr Potter can count," Snape drawled, causing the room the erupt in laughter.

Professor Snape was an unusual character, he wasn't at all like any of the other Professors in the school. He was serious and stern but also mocking and teasing. He was positively awful to anyone who wasn't in Slytherin, which was completely unorthodox in Hermione's opinion but in all honesty she was just thankful that she was in Slytherin and didn't have to put up with his unjust prejudice.

She glanced over at Draco, watching as he playfully put Harry in a headlock. She caught Snape rolling his eyes and sighing before he strode over to them and whacked them both over the head with a rolled up wad of parchment.

The blond scowled and Harry laughed whilst rubbing the back of his head. Snape simply smirked before telling them to get out.

Weirdly, Draco hadn't so much as looked in Hermione's direction all day. Not that she was bothered because she absolutely wasn't - honest. It was just that she couldn't help but notice the change, not after his persistent stalking yesterday, it was oddly disconcerting. Perhaps he'd just come to the realization that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her.

Yes, it was true that he had said he'd only wanted to be friends and that if their friendship grew into something more he wouldn't be opposed to the idea but _come on,_ she knew better. She wasn't an idiot. Tracey and Daphne had told her all about him and his playboy ways, so she definitely wasn't going to fall for his shit, no matter how stunningly gorgeous he was.

Still, she did feel guilty about how their conversation had ended last night... was _that_ the reason he was ignoring her? she chewed her lip, a small frown puckering her brow.

"Hey Hermione, want to come to the Library with us?" Daphne asked.

She looked up, mentally shaking all thoughts of Draco Malfoy from her mind. "Sure," she answered with a bright smile. "I was heading there anyway. I'd like to get this Potion's essay out of the way tonight, if possible."

"Pansy, you coming?" Tracey asked.

"No, I've got a meeting with the prefects and then I'm patrolling," she said, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I probably won't get back till late tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow," she waved at them before leaving the classroom in a hurry.

* * *

In Hermione's opinion, getting invited to the Library meant that you were going there with the sole purpose of studying but to Daphne and Tracey it meant that you were going there with the sole purpose of _gossiping..._ because that's all they had bloody done for the last three hours.

Hermione had managed to mostly stay out of it as she had no idea who the people were who they were gossiping about but every so often they felt the need to include her anyway, which was rather unfortunate.

"I'm telling you," Daphne said forcefully. "It's true!"

"No way," Tracey argued. "She only has eyes for Draco, has for _years._ "

Hermione looked up from her almost completed Potion's essay, interests piqued.

"Yes but Draco won't give her the time of day, will he? I think they kissed once or something, when he was drunk, but that was it. She's got her sights set on Harry now."

"I don't believe you," Tracey pursed her lips.

"Look for yourself!" Daphne exclaimed, gesturing to the other side of the room.

Hermione glanced surreptitiously across the room to find Draco, Harry, Theo and Blaise sitting at a large table with an abundance of books and pieces of parchment spread out in front of them.

When the hell had they arrived? She hadn't even noticed.

The Slytherin men weren't alone though, sat with them was a beautiful witch with long flowing red hair and another strange looking witch with blonde hair and a dreamy expression. Going off the color of their ties, the redhead was in Gryffindor and the blonde was in Ravenclaw.

The redhead was talking animatedly with her hands, effortlessly capturing the attention of the guys at the table - all except Draco that is and it was glaringly obvious that she wasn't happy with the fact either.

"See," Tracey said smugly. "Look at how desperate she's trying to get Draco's attention."

"Yeah but watch how she keeps looking at Harry and touching his arm," Daphne pointed out.

It was true, she _was_ touching Harry quite a lot but Hermione thought that she was probably only doing it in hopes that Draco would look at her. It was obvious that she was vying for the blonds attention but sadly it wasn't working out for her.

"She doesn't have a chance with Harry anyway," Tracey flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Why?" Daphne asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Because he's dating that model who's always in _Witch Weekly._ You know, the one he was pictured with over the summer. I asked him about it the other day and he confirmed it."

"Oh my god!" Daphne all but squealed at the news. "I thought he'd been keeping to himself more than usual. I haven't seen him chatting to a girl once since we got back."

Hermione rolled her eyes, now bored with the gossip, and tried to block them out as she continued on with her essay.

* * *

Draco had just exited the prefects bathroom, after enjoying a leisurely dip in the humongous bathtub (his step-sister being head girl sure had it's perks) and was about to make his way back down to the dungeons when he was suddenly ambushed and pulled into one of the darker, quieter corridors.

His attacker was small and not very strong, so it took little to no effort for him to wrapped his hand around their neck and slam them into the wall before he finally realized who it was and instantly let go with an annoyed sigh.

"Ginny, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked impatiently.

Ginny panted lightly as she leaned back against the wall, gazing up at him. "I came to see you," she answered. "You left the Library before I had a chance to talk to you."

Draco stared down at her, expressionless, waiting for her to continue but when she didn't he pressed his lips together into a thin line, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Well go on, what did you want to talk about?" he prompted, eyebrow raised in question.

The redhead swallowed nervously, eyes dropping to his lips and dilating with desire.

At seeing this, the blond let out an amused puff of air before shaking his head and turning to walk away but as he did so he felt a small yet determined hand wrap around his bicep, pulling him back around, before lips crashed against his in a desperate kiss.

At first, he was going to push her away but then he realized it _had_ been a few days since he'd gotten any action, so instead he thought ' _why the hell not'_ and kissed her back.

Of course, he quickly took control of the situation by pushing her back against the wall, effectively pinning her to it, as he ravished her mouth with his lips, tongue and the occasional nip of his teeth, drawing low moans from deep within her chest as she clawed at his back wantonly.

After several more minutes of kissing and _nothing_ else - to Draco's great displeasure - the blond quickly became bored and attempted to pull away but Ginny had other ideas and brazenly reached out her hand to press it against the semi-erect bulge in his trousers.

 _Now we're talking._

The blond smirked down at her wickedly before spinning them around so that he was now against the wall.

He gazed at her expectantly - his usually silver eyes, dark and dangerous - as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously, her hand still pressed against his cock.

When it was clear that Ginny didn't seem to know what to do or maybe it was just that the nerves had gotten to her, Draco decided to take matters into his own hands - _literally_ \- and reached down to cover her hand with his own and began to firmly rub it up and down his shaft.

He captured her lips again in a searing kiss and before long the redhead was pushing his hand away as she eagerly stared to undo his belt and unzip his trousers.

Draco broke the kiss and closed his eyes when he felt her push the front of his boxers down and wrap her hand firmly around his length, skin on skin. It felt good, especially as the cold air in the corridor danced along the smooth flushed flesh of his arousal.

He glanced down between them and watched as she began to wank him with firm yet quick jerks of her wrist. Her hand looked even smaller than usual against his large, thick, shaft. She could barely wrap her fingers around it.

The blond hissed in pleasure when she ran her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum that had accumulated there.

"Do you like that?" she asked boldly and a little breathlessly.

Draco opened his eyes. "You could do better," he answered cheekily, voice low and husky.

He watched as her face instantly clouded with indignation and he smiled lazily.

"What I mean is; I'd like it better if you went down on me," he clarified.

Ginny glanced down at his cock, in all it's hardened glory, and bit her lip looking a little unsure.

"Go on," Draco encouraged. "Just pretend it's a lollipop."

After a final nervous glance, she looked up at him, brown eyes filling with determination before she slowly lowered herself onto her knees.

 _'Thank god for Gryffindors and their brave, determination,'_ Draco thought amusedly.

The blond gripped a handful of her hair as she suddenly flicked her tongue out and swiped it over the head of his cock before tentatively wrapping her lips around it and sucking firmly.

Draco groaned, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he leaned heavily against the wall. "That's it," he breathed.

This seemed to encourage the redhead because in the next moment she was taking him into her mouth as far as she could go without choking before pulling back out and repeating the action again... and again... and again.

" _Shit_ ," the blond moaned gripping her hair tighter.

He opened his eyes, intending to watch her as she worked his length but caught a slight movement in his peripheral vision and instead snapped his head towards the unknown source.

Draco's lips parted in surprise when he found Pansy leaning against the wall, watching them... watching _him_ \- getting a _blow job_.

Pansy stared at his face intently for several moments before her blue eyes dropped to his cock - his cock that was currently being thoroughly sucked by Ginny Weasley.

Merlin, it was perverted and _so fucking wrong._ Not to mention _extremely_ risky as Pansy could get caught at any minute.

It was a double risk for Draco though - firstly, he was getting sucked off in the open where anyone could happen upon them. Secondly, his step-sister, Pansy, was watching him get sucked off like it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen in her life and the sick thing was; it only aroused Draco even more.

Draco relaxed his head against the wall again, his pleasure-filled, grey eyes not leaving Pansy, who greedily took in the sight before her.

Ginny sucked, dipped and swirled her tongue around his cock whilst pumping her fist at the same time, drawing long breathy moans of pleasure from Draco's mouth but little did she know that he was directing all these heavenly sounds to Pansy.

Draco could feel the tight coil of pressure low in his pelvis begin to build and build, until he couldn't take it anymore. He gripped Ginny's head with both his hands and began to fuck her mouth, all the while glaring at Pansy, just daring her to look away - because she _did_ in fact look like she was contemplating doing just that - she was visibly shaking as she watched the erotic scene unfold before her.

But then Draco's harsh expression changed and his face morphed into a look of sweet agony as he grunted and then panted out a broken moan, his hips jerking several times before he stopped and collapsed against the wall, looking thoroughly exhausted.

Pansy stared, lips parted in awe at what she had just witnessed.

Ginny pulled away from Draco wiping her mouth on the back of her hand while the blond smirked at Pansy, watching her closely as her eyes dropped to gaze at his glistening spent cock...

As if just realizing what she was doing, Pansy drew in a sharp breath and shook her head harshly, quickly gathering herself before effectively slipping into the shadows unseen.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the show?" Draco asked, coming up behind Pansy as she walked along the first floor corridor - the last corridor of her patrol.

" _Fuck_ ," she growled. "Stop doing that!"

Draco smirked. "Well did you?" he pushed.

"No," she answered tightly.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," he sang in a low dark voice as he slipped his hand under her skirt and pulled the elastic on her knickers.

"Ow!" she exclaimed at the sudden sting on her left arse cheek.

"Admit it," he grinned. "You liked what you saw."

"I'm not admitting anything."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "I know the truth."

Pansy scowled at him.

They walked in silence for a few moments.

"Oh by the way, I've got a bone to pick with you," Pansy began crossly. "Why the hell did you tell Hermione that you know about her ' _no sex before love'_ thing?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because I was the only person who knew about it and she thought I had told you!"

"You did tell me," he pointed out.

" _I know_ ," she sighed in irritation. "But I don't want her knowing that! Thankfully, I managed to convince her that someone must have overheard us talking."

"Good for you," Draco said, uncaringly.

"Just watch what you're saying in future," she rebuked. "Hey... where are you going?" she asked, when the blond veered off down another corridor.

"To bed," he answered simply. "Why, want to join me?"

Pansy grumbled something under her breath.

"Well, when you wake up in the middle of the night, _dripping wet_ , after the tantalizing memories of watching me get sucked off plague your dreams... come find me," he smirked.

"Fuck off!" she bellowed.

The addictive sounds of Draco's laughter could be heard echoing along the corridor long after he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, leave a review, follow and favorite. I would really, really, _really_ appreciate it :D I love reading your comments, they keeping me going and eager to write more *hugs*


	4. Cornered

**A/N:** Okay, I know a few of you are worried that the ending to my story is going to be the same as Cruel Intentions... It's not. There's absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. Draco will not share the same fate as Sebastian. I wasn't actually going to say anything and just let you read the story and find out for yourselves but a lot of you are concerned so I thought I'd put you at ease. Honestly, there's no way I could kill Draco off, I love him _waaaaaay_ too much :D. That being said, that doesn't necessarily mean I'm not going to kill off one of the other characters... I'm not saying I'm definitely going to because I don't know how this story is going to end yet but it's a possibility, anything at this stage is a possibility, except Draco dying of course - that's definitely not going to happen.

* * *

 ** _~ Every You, Every Me by DMHP2014 ~_**

 ** _Chapter 4 - Cornered_**

* * *

It was Friday night and Hermione was sat in the Slytherin common room with Pansy, Tracy and Daphne, staring at the dancing orange flames inside the huge hearth as the other girls gossiped about this and that.

To be honest, Hermione wasn't really listening to them, her mind was too consumed with her own thoughts to care about what they were saying.

In truth, she was feeling terribly guilty. Draco hadn't spoken or even looked at her in three whole days, not since the conversation they'd had late Tuesday night.

It was ridiculous to feel this way, she knew that, after all she didn't even really know the guy, apart from the rumors she'd heard about him - but that was exactly what was bothering her. She'd basically accused him of being a playboy before actually witnessing it with her own eyes. She'd listened to gossip, something she never usual lowered herself to doing.

Hermione wasn't stupid though, she could tell that he was quite the charmer and popular with the ladies and he'd clearly taken a liking to her, for some extremely odd reason, but should she really shun him for that? It wasn't really fair. After all, you shouldn't judge before seeing the whole picture first. She should be wary of him, yes. In fact, she thought it was a very good idea to be wary whenever she was around him, _if_ ever she was around him because let's be honest, it didn't look like she would be anytime soon.

She glanced around the common room, and spotted Harry, Theo and Blaise a little way away, laughing and joking whilst they listened to Harry's muggle music.

Where was Draco?

Probably out doing _God-knows-what_ with some girl.

No. _Stop._

Hermione stood up abruptly, suddenly feeling rather restless.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked, eyebrows raised.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk -" Hermione answered distractedly, "- get some fresh air."

"Okay," Pansy shrugged. "We'll be here when you get back. Remember curfew is in an hour or so and Filch will be prowling," she warned.

"Ill be back before then," Hermione smiled in reassurance and then turned to head towards the exit.

She walked through the dungeons and up the stairs to the entrance hall, passing a group of Hufflepuff students as she neared the large doors that lead outside onto Hogwarts' sprawling grounds.

She had no idea where she was going but she saw a bright light in the distance and subconsciously began walking towards it.

As she neared, she realized she had walked to the Quidditch pitch, although it was rather dark and she couldn't really see much as the flood lights had been extinguished.

The light she had followed was actually coming from the gymnasium and she curiously strode towards it, idly wondering what it looked like.

It was huge, much bigger than she was expecting it to be, and filled with all kinds of strange things that she had no idea were used for. She had been inside a muggle gym before and the little gym they had at Beauxbaton's but this was nothing like them.

What struck her the most as being odd and thoroughly drew her attention, was the dozen or so large booths that were lined up along the far wall. They were peculiar looking things, carved with red glowing runes. She stepped closer, carefully peering into one of them before jumping back in fright, heart hammering in her chest.

The booth, or whatever it was, dropped off into a deep black pit of nothingness.

She felt a shiver run down her spine, as she backed away slowly. _Creepy_.

Hermione was surprised that no one was occupying the gym, but then again it was a Friday night and most people liked to relax and unwind.

She ventured further into the large open space, noticing that there was a set of opaque glass doors situated on the opposite side of the room, the surface of which seemed to ripple and glow a lovely, mesmerizing, shade of blue.

Of course, being the nosy bugger that she was, she walked towards them, pushing one of the doors open and slipping through it soundlessly.

She smiled instantly as she took in the room at large, the thick, warm, steamy-air immediately soothing her.

 _Hogwarts had a swimming pool._

Hermione loved to swim, it was one of her favorite things to do, so she was beyond pleased with this new discovery.

Beauxbaton didn't have a swimming pool as they were right near the ocean and would use that instead but Hermione preferred a swimming pool over the deep-blue any day.

At that moment she heard a door open on her left and spun around guiltily as if she'd just been caught doing something that she shouldn't have been.

She was meet with a mildly surprised looking Draco, who gazed at her with a raised brow, clearly wondering what she was doing standing there.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something - _anything -_ but her usually quick brain had gone completely blank when she'd registered that he was wearing green swim shorts and _nothing else,_ which in turn rendered her speechless.

"Fancy seeing you here," Draco commented casually as he sauntered towards her.

But Hermione didn't hear him, her eyes and mind were too occupied with his not-so-surprisingly magnificent body, taking mental notes and pictures and storing them away for later perusal.

She greedily took in his tall, lean frame; strong muscular arms and shoulders, firm pectorals and chiseled abs. Her eyes lingered on the well-defined 'V' of his pelvis and the smattering of dark golden hair that ran a trail from under his belly-button all the way down, disappearing beneath the elastic of his shorts.

His skin was utterly flawless and looked as though it would be velvety soft to the touch. He was pale, _so pale,_ that his skin looked almost iridescent in the soft lighting.

 _Beautiful._ She thought, momentarily stunned.

Hermione had the sudden absurd notion that this... _creature_ in front of her wasn't human. _How could he be?_ No one was _that_ perfect - even his _feet_ were bloody perfect. It was unnatural. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable and more than a little inferior.

She swallowed thickly, loosely wrapping her arms around her middle as she tried desperately to gather her scattered thoughts.

"Well?" the blond questioned, looking at her like she was severely mentally unstable.

"What?" she asked, brow puckered in confusion. _Had he asked her something?_

"I said, do you want to join me for a swim? I assume you know how to - or at the very least, know how to doggy-paddle in the shallow end," he smirked as he walked over to one of the benches and dropped his towel onto it.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I know how to swim," she answered primly but in her mind she was having a full blown debate with herself.

 _Should she go for a swim with him?_

 _No._

 _Yes._

 _NO - don't do it!_

 _But, perhaps this was her chance to find some flaws in this otherwise perfect creature?_

 _YES._

 _No. She should just go back to the common room. This was a stupid idea..._

 _Or maybe she could just..._

Draco gave her an assessing look. "It's just a swim. I'm not asking you to partake in some sordid ritual."

Hermione pursed her lips, gazing at him impassively but she couldn't help feeling a little amused at his comment. "Well, seeing as your proposal was only mildly insulting," she began sarcastically. "I suppose I can join you for a swim."

His answering smile was... _everything_.

"Oh wait," she tutted, suddenly remembering. "I don't have anything to swim in -"

"You're joking, right?" Draco asked drily. "You're a Witch," he all but sighed when she did nothing expect stare at him. "Transfigure your underwear or if that's too hard, just get rid of your clothes altogether and get in naked," he shrugged indifferently, a small smirk gracing his lips. "I honestly, don't mind."

"I bet you don't," she muttered under her breath. "Are the changing rooms through there?" she asked, pointing to the door Draco had come out of.

He nodded. "But you can get changed here if you want. I promise I won't peek."

His cheeky little grin was not encouraging at all.

"Oddly enough, I don't believe you," she told him, eyeing him dubiously. "I'll be back in a minute."

Hermione was back in six minutes to be exact.

She walked out of the changing rooms with a huge towel wrapped securely around her.

Draco was doing laps and she stopped to watched him for a few moments, admiring his fluidity and grace whilst also eyeing the way the water sluiced over his skin in a most memorizing sort of way, the muscles in his back and arms flexing deliciously with every movement...

She shook her head harshly, swiftly coming back to her senses as she shed her towel, dumping it next to his on the bench before tiptoeing quickly to the edge of the pool, hoping to slip under the water before he came back up for air and saw her.

Hermione eyed his rippling form under the water at the opposite end of the large pool and crouched down, first dipping one leg in and then the other until she was perched on the edge.

She sighed happily. The water felt lovely and warm.

She braced her arms with the intention of sliding in, when suddenly - _out of nowhere -_ Draco's head came up out of the water right beneath her.

She screamed deafeningly.

Draco howled with laughter as Hermione fell backwards onto her elbows, a look of pure unadulterated fright coloring her features, and he quickly ducked out of the way as she angrily began kicking water at him.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she bellowed, her voice echoing off the tiles. "How the hell did you get here so fast?" she demanded.

"I don't now," he said, his voice deep and mysterious. "It's almost like _Magic_ ," he gazed at her in amazed wonderment, clearly teasing her, before smiling crookedly.

She couldn't help but grin back at him.

Draco waded towards her through the water, his bright silver eyes glowing intensely as he held his hand out to her.

Hermione's heart began to beat erratically, her breath catching in her throat as her stomach started to flutter with nerves.

She watched as those stunning yet penetrating eyes swept over her body, slowly taking in her white one-piece, before coming back up to rest on her face.

Hermione took his hand tentatively and allowed herself to be gently pulled into the water, a small shiver running down her spine as the warm water engulfed her.

They stood facing each other. The water coming just above Hermione's waist but only sitting low on Draco's hips.

She watched, transfixed, as droplets dripped from his hair - which was now golden in color - running in rivulets over his pearlescent skin. She noticed that his eyelashes and eyebrows were a deep golden-brown, darker than his hair, but perfectly matched to his happy trail... she blushed at the errant thought.

"You know," she began, glancing away as she paused to bite her lower lip. "I'm finding it increasingly hard to believe how someone as charming as you can be so manipulative."

Draco groaned, looking up towards the heavens, and then pushed back into the water pulling her along with him. "We're not going to start this rumor nonsense again, are we?" he asked as they ventured deeper into the water.

Hermione smirked and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "What was my favorite part again?... _Ah yes_... 'Even more treacherous than he is attractive. He's never uttered a single word without some dishonorable intention. Every woman he's successfully pursued, he's used before leaving them heartbroken. Sucker love... that's all he can give you. Stay away from him,'" Hermione quoted, ominously.

Draco scoffed. "Are you going to at least tell me who's badmouthing me so I can confront them and perhaps have the opportunity to defend myself?"

"Nope," she said, making a _popping_ noise with her lips. "Sorry, can't do that."

Draco splashed water at her playfully before he began to circle her slowly.

After a few moments he sighed. "You're right you know."

Hermione gazed at him quizzically. "About what?"

"About what you said the other night," he stopped in front of her, gazing at her intently. "I've done some things I'm not proud of."

Hermione's face dropped guiltily. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come down hard on you. In fact, I've been wanting to apologize to you for the last few days. I've noticed that you've been ignoring me - I mean, I don't blame you - but -"

"I wasn't ignoring you," he interrupted, cutting her off. "I was just giving you space. After the other night I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me."

Hermione bit her lip. "Still. I apologize."

"No, it's okay," he dismissed her apology as if there was nothing to be sorry for. "I mean, I look at you with your morals and your values and you seem to be pretty happy in your choices. I envy you. There's no bull shit. You stand by what you believe in."

"Really?" she asked, skeptically.

"Seriously," he said, his voice dripping with sincerity. "You've got everything going for you. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're determined... Don't think I haven't noticed how all the professor worship you and constantly sing your praises. You have the highest marks in the entire school and I've heard what everyone calls you," he smirked knowingly.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Draco stepped closer to her. "Apparently, you're the brightest witch of our age," he whispered in her ear, like he was imparting some big juicy secret.

Hermione turned her head away from him, embarrassed.

The blond gripped her chin and turned her head back towards him. "Don't be embarrassed," he said, his voice low and strangely enticing.

He was standing so close. _Too close -_ and he was touching her.

"You're basically everything I want in a girlfriend," he confessed quietly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles along her jaw.

Hermione swallowed. She could feel his breath tickling her face and noticed that it smelt subtly of spearmint. "But I thought we agreed to just be friends?" she asked, her voice shaking a little.

His silver eyes drilled into her hazels ones as a seductive yet dark expression clouded his features. "Well, I've changed my mind."

"You have?" she swallowed nervously.

He nodded slowly.

"Oh. Well... that's - I've got a boyfriend," she blurted out, suddenly.

Draco's eyebrows knitted together. "What?" he asked sharply.

"Yeah, his name is... his name is... Steve and he lives in Bulgaria."

Draco smirked as she stumbled over her words and it was obvious that he didn't believe her.

Technically, she wasn't completely lying. She _did_ know a Steve that lived in Bulgaria but he most certainly wasn't her boyfriend, he was just a friend and to be totally honest, not a particularly good one at that.

"His name is Steve and he lives in Bulgaria," Draco echoed, thoughtfully. "So, how long have the two of you been together?"

"A Year."

"A year," he repeated, both brows raised. "Do you love him?" he asked, not missing a beat. "Oh, silly me," he chuckled darkly. "Obviously not, otherwise you wouldn't still be a virgin."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as he began to circle her again.

"Tell me, what does Steve make of your _no-sex-before-love_ thing?"

"He's very supportive," Hermione answered stiffly.

"Is he really?"

" _Yes_."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I - Well - It's been a while," she stuttered.

"I see," Draco said in an infuriatingly smug tone. "Well, it's a good thing Steve isn't here now."

"Why?" she snapped, frowning at him.

The blond shrugged casually. "It just is," he answered evasively, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth and she knew instantly what he was getting at.

"Listen Draco," she huffed in irritation. "You're not my type, okay."

He let out a derisive snort. "Really?" he asked in disbelief.

" _Really -_ " she answered, narrowing her eyes. Who the hell did he thing he was! He was getting a little too cocky for her liking, "- sprouting off my best attributes, isn't going to get you anywhere with me," she informed him sternly. "Right now, the best you can hope for is my friendship and at the moment you're walking a very fine line with that."

The fact that she'd just lied to him, didn't matter. Him sprouting off her best attributes had in fact stirred something inside her, as much as she loathed to admit it, but regardless she was thoroughly pissed off with his superior attitude. Which was why she was now leaving.

Draco glared at her back as he watched her climb out of the pool. "Night _darling_ ," he called after her, sneering.

He wasn't in the least bit surprised when she didn't respond and instead chose to completely ignored him.

* * *

God he was a git! - _A very sexy git_ but a git nonetheless.

How had their second conversation ended in utter shambles, _yet again!_

He was completely infuriating! She had never in her life met anyone like him.

Hermione wasn't an idiot, she could clearly see that Draco Malfoy was a conceited, egotistical arse, who at times could be rather abrasive and blunt. There had even been moments when he'd shown a deceptive cunningness that had her almost believing the rumors about him... but then again, he was also charming, charismatic and utterly captivating and he'd shown her he could be considerate and attentive.

When he spoke to her, he gave her his full unwavering attention, which made her feel special - _as stupid as that may sound_ \- but also made her a little nervous. His presence, in a word, was all-consuming and he was so _intense._ Yet, he was also quite funny and humorous, although his humor was dry and sarcastic. Draco was devilishly attractive, _God, was he attractive!_ He could literally have any girl falling at his feet with just one simple glance... Not Hermione though. Oh no. It wouldn't be that easy for him. She had to admit, he'd almost had her. _Almost_. She was definitely going to have to be more careful around him in the future.

Hermione honestly didn't know what to make of him. He was many things all rolled up into one person but as she didn't _really_ know him yet, she couldn't make out which part was the _real_ Draco Malfoy. One thing was for sure, he was getting under her skin, that much she was absolutely certain.

She had a bad feeling about this, she didn't know why but she did...

Pansy shouted Hermione's name when she entered the common room but she just waved her off with a small shake of her head and headed straight for her dormitory instead.

* * *

Steve. _Fuck Steve!_ Draco thought viciously. Although, he was quite certain Steve was a made up person. Still, he was pissed off!

What was up with this girl?! Why did she have to be so difficult? He'd never met anyone like her in his life. Yes, he was aware that he'd said he wanted his next conquest to be more of a challenge but this was taking the _piss._

Draco could clearly see that she was attracted to him, he'd have to be fucking blind not to, but still she was fighting it. WHY?!

 _Fuck_ , she was annoying... _but she was also fucking gorgeous._

An image of her in her little white one-piece flitted across his mind and he clench his teeth together harshly, closing his eyes and expelling a rush of air from his nostrils in frustration.

In the beginning, Draco saw Hermione as nothing more than a bet - _get her to fall in love with you, fuck her, win the bet_. That was all he had to do.Of course he still saw her as a bet but now she was also a challenge, _a necessity_ , he _had_ to have her. There was no way she was going to get away from him. Not to mention Pansy's body was on the line and he had to have that too.

Draco simply had to find out who was feeding Hermione all those bullshit rumors, which most probably were true but she couldn't know that. He needed to put a stop to them, pronto.

"Draco?"

The blond turned towards Harry, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Jeez, what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Harry sighed. "Does this have something to do with the new girl, _Hermione_?"

Draco's eyes clouded with surprise for just a split second but his face otherwise stayed completely impassive.

Unlucky for him, Harry knew him too well.

"So it does have something to do with the new girl," the brunette hummed with interest, a smile breaking out on his face.

"What?" The blond snapped. "Don't be ridiculous."

Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You know, she stormed in here ten minutes before you did with a similar expression on her face. Personally, I think there's something going on between you two."

"There's _nothing_ going on between us," Draco gritted.

 _That's the problem_.

"And there lies your problem," the brunette informed him, hitting the nail right on the head. "Don't tell me the great Draco Malfoy is having issues getting the new girl into his bed?" he said this jokingly, like he didn't really believe it but when Draco's only response was a tightening of his jaw, Harry's face morphed into one of complete and utter shock. "Fucking hell," he breathed. "The apocalypse must be nigh."

Draco scowled at him, growling menacingly. "For fucks sake Potter, just shut up!"

Harry pressed his lips together and pretended to zip them closed.

Draco stood abruptly, sighing explosively and rather dramatically.

Harry glanced up at him and had to bite his tongue so as not to laugh out loud.

This must be absolute torture for Draco. Fancy a girl not wanting to climb into bed with him the minute she laid eyes on him. It was unprecedented.

Harry sat back and idly watched as Draco glared his way around the common room, causing the younger Slytherins to trip and fall as they scampered out of his way. It was actually hilarious to watch.

Then the blond spotted someone, who was out of the brunettes line of vision, and a devious smile broke out on his handsome face. Harry leaned out of his chair trying to get a better look but Draco had already jogged out of the common room, presumably after whoever had caught his eye.

Harry shrugged and settled back into his chair comfortably as he continued to read his Quidditch magazine.

* * *

"Hey Daph," Draco greeted, sidling up to the blonde girl.

"D-Draco," Daphne sputtered. "Hi."

"Where are you going?" he asked conversationally.

"To the Prefect's bathroom," she answered.

"Great, I'll walk with you," he smiled charmingly.

"Okay," she muttered warily.

There was a few beats of silence as they began ascending the stairs.

"So, Daph. I've got a favor to ask you," Draco began casually.

Daphne had gathered as much. "What is it?"

"Well firstly, I was wondering if you knew who Hermione's been talking to, about me?"

Daphne's pale-green eyes widened and she swallowed thickly. Draco narrowed his silver eyes becoming instantly suspicious. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice a couple of octaves higher than it should have been.

"I mean, someones been talking shit about me to Hermione and I want to know who it is," he explained in a low tone, watching the blonde girl closely. "You don't happen to know who it is, do you? After all, you do spend a lot of time with her and you share a dormitory," he pointed out.

"No," she all but squeaked. "I - I have no idea."

Draco sneered as he grabbed her arm and spun her around, pushing her flush against the banister. "I don't know how you made it into Slytherin, _Daph,_ because you're a terrible liar," he grinned darkly. "Come now, tell me."

He stoked a finger delicately down the side of her face.

Daphne stared up at him fearfully. "I can't," she whined. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't?" Draco laughed almost jovially. "Of course you can. I won't tell anyone," when she didn't answer he continued. "Okay fine, let me venture a guess... was it... Pansy?"

Daphne closed her eyes against his penetrating gaze.

Draco hooted loudly in disbelief, the sound echoing around them. "That sneaky little -"

"She didn't actually say anything," Daphne confessed. "She got Tracey and I to do it."

The blond raised his eyebrows. "Go on."

"It was the day Hermione arrived, right after she was sorted into Slytherin... Oh Draco, please don't tell Pansy I told you, she will never forgive me. You have to understand, she's only doing it because she cares about you -"

"Cares about me? What the fuck could Granger do to me that would cause concern for Pansy?"

"You're her brother," she answered like it was obvious. "No one wants their friends sleeping with their brother. It's gross!" she pulled her face in disgust.

Draco smirked. That wasn't the reason at all and he knew it. Pansy was trying to swindle the bet. Oh, was she going to pay for this.

"Of course," he said solemnly. "Well, regardless, I need you to retract what you've said about me to Hermione and start telling her how amazing I am."

"What?" she gasped. "I can't do that!"

"Sure you can."

"I can't! Pansy would _kill_ me."

Draco pursed his lips in thought. "In that case, I'm going to have to go to Pansy then and tell her you told me," he said regretfully, stepping away from her.

" _What?!"_ she screeched incredulously, grabbing his arm to pull him back. "Draco _no_. You can't! I just told you, she'd kill me!"

"I have no other choice," he shrugged apologetically. "I need Hermione to know that I'm really a good guy and that I don't in fact fuck everything with a pussy and if you won't tell her then I'll have to get Pansy to. Sorry."

Daphne chewed on her lip anxiously. "Fine! I'll do it. Just don't tell Pansy. Don't tell her _anything_."

"Aww Daph," Draco smiled sweetly, holding his hand to his heart. "You're the best."

Daphne looked positively ill. "What do you want me to say to her?"

Draco shrugged. "Whatever you want, just make sure you tell her how much of a nice guy I am and make sure she believes you."

She nodded. "Okay but what about what I've already said to her. She's going to wonder why I'm suddenly changing my tune."

"Tell her you lied," he suggested.

"I can't do that," she fretted. "She'll want to know why and then what am I suppose to say?"

"Tell her you have a crush on me and you didn't want her getting in the way," he said off-handedly. "I don't _know,_ anything, it doesn't really matter as long as it's believable."

Daphne blushed crimson and averted her eyes. "Okay, I'll think of something," she muttered hurriedly.

Draco quickly took in her flushed cheeks, fidgeting hands and the fact that she suddenly couldn't look at him and his eyes widened in realization.

 _No way!_ Well, this was a surprising turn of events.

"Are we done?" Daphne asked staring at the wall behind Draco's head.

"For now," he answered smirking. "I'll check back in with you tomorrow and hopefully you'll have some good news for me."

She nodded and turned to walk away.

"Daphne?" he called out.

She turned around slowly, her pale-green eyes gazing at him expectantly.

"Goodnight," he grinned and blew her a kiss before turning back towards the dungeons, feeling a lot better than when he'd left them.

Now to find Pansy, the conniving little Witch.

* * *

Please review! It makes me happy and chapters come faster :D


End file.
